Opposites Attract
by MissRai
Summary: "She's an angel... she's so... unlike me brother... I am the demon king of earth and greed so why do I feel the need to be with her?... She's a pushover and weak but I can't bring myself to kill her... what is this feeling?" Mephisto laughed at what Amaimon ranted on about. "My dear little brother... it's love." *Sorry bad at summaries: rating for future content*
1. Chapter 1

**I was rather disappointed in the lack of Amaimon x Oc fanfics, so I decided to write one of my own. I hope you all like it and I'd appreciate reviews and comments on how the story is coming along so I know whether or not to continue the story. So please read it and I hope you enjoy it! By the way... Disclaimer: I do not own Ao No Exorcist / Blue Exorcist or anything associated with it!**

* * *

As she finished up with her cram classes and gathered up her things, Rin came up the girl. "Hey Aria." She gave him a welcoming smile.

"Hey Rin, what's up?"

"Well… I was wondering if you wanted to hang with some of us tonight. It'll be me, Bon, Shiemi. Konekomaru, Shima and Izumo. We're gonna go hang at Mepphy land." Rin was her only real friend. Well him and Shiemi. Aria got along well enough with Yukio but… he was much too serious for her taste in friendships. As for everyone else…. She was nice to them but she didn't really feel like she fit in. Especially with the rest of the school. Aria was having a really hard time making friends and it seemed like she made more enemies than friends. Therefore, she valued her friendship with Rin Okumura very much and didn't want to disappoint him.

"Hmm…. Only if you promise not to leave me alone… I really don't want to get stuck sitting on a bench or something while you guys go and have fun as I wait for you to return…" She shyly looked to the floor and her grip on her backpack strap tightened.

Rin gave her a thumbs –up and a goofy smile. "You know I wouldn't do that to ya! Besides, Shiemi will be there and you two get along just fine." Rin knew of the girls that bullied Aria at school and all because she was an American girl attending True Cross Academy. Well that and she wasn't as thin as everyone else here was. Aria wasn't chubby or anything like that but she was very curvy. Her large breasts bounced as she walked and she had shapely hips. Bon once commented that if he was ever able to earn her affection, she would have perfect child-birthing hips for their future kids. That, earned him a smack from Rin. Shima once said she was the only girl he'd seen at True Cross Academy with an hourglass figure, which earned him glares form Izumo and the other girls in class. She wasn't gifted like Yukio or anything but she was indeed very special. Only Mephisto knew what truly resided within her and that's the reason why he personally asked her to attend his very elite school.

"Alright Rin" She smiled warmly at him again causing the boy to blush. Rin liked Aria a lot but couldn't bring himself to tell her. He was also crazy about Shiemi so it was hard for him to make up his mind. Aria, being naive and not really thinking anything of it, always thought Rin was nice to her just for the sake of it. She never really thought he liked her in anyway but as friends.

"Alright, I'll pick you up at your place around 6 so be ready ok?!" He said as he ran out the door to meet up with Bon and the gang. Aria too, started heading out the classroom but before she even made it through the hall, her beloved bullies decided to put in their two cents.

"Watch it fat-ass!" A blond girl snickered as her blue-haired friend purposely shoved Aria out of the way. "There's other people walking down the hall too you know!"

"God, you're so stupid!" The blue-haired one said. She pulled a handful or Aria's medium length raven, curly locks causing the girl to release a rather pathetic whimper. "Oh shut up! Has anyone ever told you how ugly you really are? I mean look at you! You're hair's so ugly and you've got bug-like eyes!" Granted Aria had large eyes but not too large. Not like how this girl described them. Her eyes were a very soft brown, like milk chocolate, and they were only large compared to everyone else's here in japan. In America she would be considered rather… normal and very plain really.

Aria remained silent. She wasn't one for confrontation and tried to avoid it as much as possible. It was a little ironic since she wanted to be a Dragoon but she was a rather shy thing. "Now, now young ladies what is this?" It was the director of True Cross Academy, Mephisto Pheles accompanied by another young man that wore the strangest of outfits. Then again, Mephisto's outfit was rather strange as well. The boy next to him had green hair with a spike sticking out and he was happily enjoying a lollipop, or was he? Aria couldn't tell since he had a poker face on but she assumed he was delighted with the lollipop. "Is this really any way to treat one of our very talented and special foreign students?" The girls shook their heads no and sheepishly lowered their heads. "Now run along you two, and I don't ever want to see anything like this again, understood?" He said that last part with a very strong glare. So much so, that it even placed a seed of fear inside Aria. Mephisto was silly and all but he could be rather fearsome when he wanted to be. Something about his eyes struck her as strange. They were almost…. Evil…. Or perhaps not evil but held ulterior motives to why he defended her but she couldn't put her finger on it…

"Miss…. Aria is it?" The girl nodded in silence. "I'm terribly sorry about the way you have been treated here. I have been informed by Mr. Yukio Okumura that you get teased a lot at school and that just will not do. I pride myself in having an honorable school you see." He walked closer to her which caused the girl to shift uncomfortably and nervously. Something about his… aura wasn't right… Aria wasn't able to fully sense demons and other malicious things just yet. She could see them just fine but when it came to sensing, well she was working on it. "Here, why don't I have my little brother escort you back to your dorm? That way you shall be safe and I can sleep soundly at night knowing your little head made it to its destination just fine hmmm?~" The way he said that was strange. Almost like in a playful… mocking… tone. Aria brushed it aside for the moment.

"N-no it's alright Mr. Director I'll be fine on my own thank you." The girl shyly tucked a strand of curly hair behind her ear and looked up at Mephisto.

"Nonsense! I insist!~" He sang again.

"I don't." It was the younger brother this time. His bored expression leaking through his poker face.

"Now, now don't be rude. Don't you want to walk a pretty young girl home? Besides, remember our little deal dear brother." Mephisto held onto a smirk that sent shivers down Aria's back. The green-haired boy looked up to the ceiling as if remembering something.

Then, lowering his head and cocking it to one side he replied, "Fine… but I better get what you promised."

Mephisto leaned closer to his brother and whispered something in his ear that Aria couldn't make out. "Do be careful Amaimon… angels can be very dangerous… especially if they don't know they are one."


	2. Chapter 2

**In the manga it says Amaimon has golden eyes so that's what i'm going by. Please review and comment so I know if the story is turning out ok! Thank you!**

* * *

Aria and Amaimon walked in awkward silence, save for the slurping sounds he made as he ate his lollipop. She was rather awkward when it came to meeting new people, friends and in large groups. So she figured instead of potentially embarrassing herself in front of the director's brother no less, she'd stay quiet. At least that way she wouldn't stay something terribly stupid. After a few more awkward minutes, the silence was broken by her stomach rumbling. She hadn't eaten anything all day and was feeling famished. Aria carried a bag of random sweets and snacks in her backpack at all times because she liked giving them away to kids or random little animals she came across. As strange as that sounds.

Pulling out the clear plastic bag containing her candies, she rummaged through it pulling out a delicate chocolate truffle wrapped in pretty gold paper. She smiled as she unwrapped it and placed the delicate delicacy on her tongue. Savoring the yummy chocolate, she didn't notice the boy's hand slowly creeping closer and closer to her candy bag. Suddenly she felt a tug and looked down only to catch a glimpse of green arm warmers and black claw-like fingernails snatching her bag. She let out a small gasp and saw the boy now rummaging through her candy bag helping himself to its contents.

"Hey! My snacks!" she exclaimed dropping her chocolate wrapper to the floor.

They boy only gave her a blank stare before answering, with a mouth full of random candies, "Hi, I'm Amaimon, King of Earth." Aria stared at Amaimon, her jaw agape. Amaimon… king of earth… demon prince of greed… if that's true then that means… Mephisto was also a demon?! "Thanks for the sweets." He replied again and only continued to walk forward without her. Realizing he didn't know where he was going, he abruptly stopped and gave her that same blank stare. "Aren't you gonna show me where your dorm is?"

"Uh… r-right…" She trailed off. Now she was truly nervous. A demon was escorting her to her dorm?! A demon king no less! What the hell is going on?!

"I don't like to be ignored." Amaimon suddenly broke the awkward silence that had ensued after their strange introduction. She noticed he was glaring rather harshly at her and she stiffened in place.

"Uh… what do you mean? I'm not ignoring you."

"I introduced myself to you and you just remained silent. You're rude." His grip on the sweets bag became tighter.

"Oh! I'm sorry I just… well my name is Aria, nice to meet you Amaimon." She wanted to ask him a thousand questions like why was he here? A demon king at True Cross Academy? And what was his brother, Mephisto, up to and so much more.

"Aria… Aria, Aria… no last name?" He childishly spoke but Aria found it quite endearing and sweet. The way he spoke made her subconsciously smile.

"Um, I'm afraid not. I'm an orphan you see and I never really got a last name…" She looked away from him a little embarrassed and slightly blushed.

"Hmmm…. Aria….. Aria Fatal Verse." Amaimon continued to look forward, lollipop being swayed from left to right in his mouth.

"Huh?" The girl gave him a confused look.

"That should be your last name. Since at my brother's school, Aria is a type of Meister that recites fatal verses to demons for exorcism." He gave her a poker face stare.

"Oh right! Um but… no…" She giggled at the thought. He was a rather strange demon she noted.

"Your laugh is really cute you know that?" No emotion at all was present on his features. Aria noted he was rather handsome once she got past the whole demon king of earth thing. His golden eyes sparkled mischievously, though his face didn't show it. The girl blushed feverishly at that comment. "Wooowww now look at you!" He poked her caramel-toned cheeks with his finger. "You're so red! Red red!~" he sang, causing her to start feeling light-headed from the blood-rush to the head.

"S-stop teasing me…" she whispered.

He looked back at her, his eyes widening but remained in a poker face. "I'm not teasing you." Then suddenly coming to a realization he gasped. "Shit! I wasn't supposed to tell you who I am or about my brother… now he won't give me my candy reward… oops." He was staring up at the sky in thought again.

"D-don't worry I won't tell anyone I promise."

Amaimon looked back down at her. "You'd better not. You'll make me mad if you do and that's not good." His claw-like nails were dangerously close to her eyes. "I have a cousin with a thing for the occult, who likes to collect eyeballs… so if you break your promise I'll take one of yours… by the way your eyes look like chocolates." He retreated from her and continued to enjoy his lollipop. Aria's heart felt like it skipped a beat in fear. This was definitely someone she didn't want to upset.

"Y-yeah no worries I won't tell. I promise I won't. My word is good." She awkwardly smiled at him and he gave her a nod of understanding. "So um… may I have my candies back?" He looked at her as if she had said something offensive. "Uh… never mind sorry…" she gripped her right arm with her left in an act of nervousness.

"Don't be afraid of me ok? I'll take this as payment for guiding you home and protecting you. If you bring me more candies, I'll protect you whenever you need it."

"Y-you don't have to… really you don't but thank you… you can keep the candy…" She smiled again. Finally reaching their destination, which was across from Rin's dorm, Amaimon suddenly stopped. Aria, who was walking behind him, crashed into his back. She rubbed her nose and noticed it started to bleed a bit since she hit him like a brick wall.

"Is this it?" He turned around to face her seemingly unfazed by her colliding into him.

"Y-yeah thanks…" she continued to rub her nose.

"You should get that looked at." He blankly stated.

"R-right… Um thank you for escorting me." Amaimon nodded.

"I'll take you to your room."

"That's alright really I'll be ok here."

"If those girls show up again and Aniue found out… he'll be mad and that's not good for me. So I'll take you." He started walking into the building and Aria followed suit.

Reaching her room she gently tapped his shoulder causing him to stop. "Well here it is…" she said placing the key into the keyhole and opening the door to her room. Amaimon stepped in first. He took in the surroundings. It was a simple room, with simple furnishings.

"Looks like Aniue gave you a good room…. Kinda boring though." Aria nodded. Mephisto so generously allowed her to attend his elite school absolutely free of charge. Why? He never said… whenever she questioned him, he brushed it off and changed the subject so she never inquired about it again. The girl had gotten a part-time job at a coffee shop to help pay for other things like food and clothes of course, but everything like room and board, classes, books, even if she needed weapons or whatever, were paid for by Mephisto. "Aha! I see you have a window!" Amaimon jumped up onto the windowsill and gently opened it. "Ok I suggest you never lock it again or I'll break it when I visit you."

"Huh?!" She stared at him with wide eyes.

"Yeah, I'll come visit you sometimes so your window better not be locked unless you like to clean up glass."

"Wait! Why?!" But it was too late. Amaimon jumped out the window and she saw him jump from rooftop to rooftop to who knows where… perhaps back to his brother.


	3. Chapter 3

It was the weekend and Aria was excited to go to Mephy Land with Rin. She had gone to the amusment park a few weeks ago but with the whole gang. Today it would be just be Rin and her. She preferred it this way. The less people the better for her. This means her anxiety and nervousness would be low to none since Rin was her best friend.

This Saturday morning she showered and straightened her hair. She wore a ruffled, black punk skirt with black shorts under, green and grey DC shoes and a black tank top that really accentuated her large breasts. She put on a spiked punk bracelet on her right hand to tie her outfit together. She was going to wear a sweater because she didn't want people to think she was purposely dressing flirtatiously. It was rather warm so she decided against it. It wouldn't be that bad right?...

Aria left a fresh supply of candy on her desk for Amaimon just in case he showed up today. They had been spending quite a bit of time together, Amaimon and her. It seemed the greedy prince had taking quite a liking to this shy girl. He would visit her every other day. He said Mephisto wanted to make sure she was happy here. Every time, she greeted him with a warm smile and new candy. She never turned him away. A few times he had startled her because he would leap into her room through the window and catch her off guard. Aria had become accustomed to his way of entering and didn't surprise her anymore. Or rather, she didn't freak out.

Unknown to her, Mephisto had asked Amaimon to keep an eye on Aria because she was an angel. He wanted to see if anything strange happened around her or if she attracted any demons. Angels normally do, and very powerful demons at that. Mephisto wanted to use Amaimon to draw out her powers. He wasn't about to let a young angel escape his grasp so easily. Because really… how often is it that an angel falls right into his lap? And a young un-trained one at that! One that he could mold and build into whatever he chose…

He thought perhaps he could use her… she was so easily influenced at this point. But first, he needed to make sure she was unaware of her powers. By the looks of it she had no idea she was an angel… no idea of what a dangerous enemy she was to demon kind… to Mephisto she was a prize to be won… a game he wanted to play and see if he could break this little angel… break her and make her fall from grace…. Something as pure as her… so innocent and naive…

Mephisto had cautioned his brother against the girl. To keep an ever watchful eye and retain his guard at all times. Who knows when her angel powers might show themselves and harm Amaimon or worse. Amaimon had mentioned to his brother that she was weak. She was a pushover. Aria let everyone walk all over her. How could someone like that hurt him in anyway? Regardless though, he promised his Anuie he'd be careful.

Aria was actually very happy to have Amaimon around. In fact… one could say she would become giddy at the thought of him visiting. As she placed an Orchid flower in her hair she thought of him. Of how he would sometimes sneak into her bedroom when she was asleep and eat her candy and of how he recently started to sneak into her bed and sleep next to her. Aria started to blush furiously at that thought. Amaimon had taken it upon himself to sleep in her bed with her. He would usually be shirtless, only wearing his pants and socks as he snuggled her. Eventually though he would turn over, lollipop falling out of his mouth and drifting off to sleep. She was unsure of how many hours he actually slept because when she woke up, he'd be gone. Usually Behemoth would stay and keep her company until Amaimon's return.

Brushing off the thought, she looked herself over once more in the mirror. She wore no make-up. She felt as if wearing make-up made her feel like a clown… no matter how much she tried to put on it on, she felt as if she always failed, so she gave up entirely. The most she'd ever wear would be lip gloss and maybe some blush. Luckily for her though, she had natural beauty. Even if she didn't believe it, Aria was very beautiful and cute without make-up.

Gently stroking Behemoth's head, Aria gave him a quick peck on his forehead then headed out. "Please behave yourself Behemoth! I'll be back later tonight!"

0o0o0o0o

"Ah! I'm so excited! Let's ride the Hell coaster first!" Rin grabbed Aria's hand and led her towards the roller coaster. He turned around to see if she was alright when he spotted her breasts bouncing as she ran behind him. Rin nearly fainted at the sight and she asked if he was alright. Trying to play it off he nodded yes and kept his thoughts to himself.

They spent all day together, eating sukiyaki, laughing and overall having a great time. They got on all the rides, ate all kinds of food and Rin even won a few plush dolls for her. At some point in time, she had inquired about what happened to Mephisto's gold statue's head. Rin explained to her he got into a fight with a demon but he got rid of him. Aria started to freak out a bit asking thousands of questions if he was ok, if he was hurt and what not. Rin calmed her down saying he was perfectly fine but he appreciated her for worry for him. All in all it was an amazing day. Rin was walking her home now since it was rather late.

"I hope you had fun today Aria." He gave her his signature goofy smile.

"Yes! Absolutely! I've never had as much fun as I have today with you." That made Rin blush and gave him a sense of satisfaction.

Finally reaching their destination, Rin stopped her before she could open the door to her bedroom. She gave him a confused look. He was fiddling with his hands before finally working up the courage to take hold of her right hand in his. He gave her a quick kiss on her hand before speaking.

"Aria… I… I really like you…" The girl was near faint at what he was doing. "You're really sweet and you work really hard at cram school… you remind me a lot of myself… we have a lot in common and we make each other laugh…What I'm trying to say is… Aria… would you be my girlfriend?"

The girl went blank for a second. Her face was tomato red and she was in so much shock she remained silent.

"You can take that as a no Okumura." It was Amaimon and he did not look happy.

"Amaimon! You bastard what are you doing here?!" Rin wouldn't let that demon hurt Aria.

"I could ask you the same thing." Amaimon licked his lips as he spit out the lollipop stick from his mouth.

"What the hell are you talking about?!" Rin was letting his anger get to him and his fangs were showing a bit.

"Stay away from Aria." Amaimon stood protectively between the girl and Rin.

"Aria do you know this asshole?!" Rin was trying to calm down.

"Well… yes but-" She was cut off by Amaimon.

"She only answers to me. Get out of here before I kill you."

Rin was not going to back down. "Make me!" with that, his blue flames started to show and Aria gasped in surprise.

"Y-you're a demon Rin?..."

"See? I didn't lie to you did I? I told you I was a demon from the start." Amaimon placed a new lollipop in his mouth but didn't move from his spot.

"W-wait Aria…" Rin realized he was losing control and managed to calm down.

"Blue flames… you're Satan?... related to him somehow?... Rin…" Arai was trying to come to terms of what was going on.

"He's one of Satan's sons. I'm like his big brother." Amaimon cleared up things for her.

"I see…" She stared at the floor for a moment.

"Aria… please I didn't mean to scare you… let me explain-"

"Get the hell out before I kill you Okumura!" Amaimon was getting more and more aggravated by the second and Aria could see it. Not that it was hard to tell.

"Rin, maybe you should go. We can talk in class on Monday ok?" She was trying to deescalate the situation.

"But Aria… you're not safe with that demon bastard!" Rin didn't want to leave her alone with Amaimon.

"She's safer with me than you. At least I can control myself." Amaimon was trying to push Rin's buttons.

"Hardly!" Rin replied.

"Enough! Please! Rin I'll see you Monday ok? I'll be fine don't worry about me. I promise you I'll be fine with Amaimon."

"If you touch a single hair on her head…. I'll destroy you!" Rin wasn't going to let anything happen to her.

"Oh you mean like this?" Amaimon started twirling a strand of Aria's hair in his fingers. "Hmm… I like your curls better…" He was standing behind her now and was squatting, so he could rest his head on her shoulder. He stuck out his tongue and let it hover dangerously close to her face. "Just. One. Taste…."

"Cut it out bastard!" Rin made an attempt to attack him but Aria stood protectively in front of Amaimon.

"Please stop it! Both of you! Rin please I'll see you Monday! And you!" she turnd to Amaimon and quickly opened her bedroom door. "Get in there!" She shoved the king of earth inside and she poked her head out a bit from the door. "Rin I promise, Monday ok?" Before he could protest, Aria shut the door and waited for him to go. Once she was content that he was now gone, she turned around to look for Amaimon.

The greedy demon was now towering over her and she cowered under him "You." He simply stated as he inched closer and closer to her. Amaimon sniffed her and he let out a grunt of disgust. "You smell like that bastard… you reek of him… not good." He was now only centimeters away from her face and she was frozen in fear.


	4. Chapter 4

**The next few chapters will be drabbles of Amaimon and Aria spending time together**

* * *

He was so close to her… was he… was he going to kiss her?! "A-amaimon…. W-what are you…" before she knew it Amaimon was licking her neck rather sensually. "St-stop!" She tried pushing him off her but he didn't budge. In fact, he pinned her to the wall unable to contain himself. She looked into his golden orbs and saw he was in a trance-like state. What was going on?...

"Y-you… s-smell so g-good….. Rin's scent is nothing compared to this…. all I smell is you…. I need… I need to…" He opened his mouth revealing his fangs and was about to bite down when Aria slapped him. Amaimon, seeming to regain his senses, just blinked. He was trying to process what just happened.

"You hit me." Was all he said returning back to his usual poker face.

"I-I'm sorry! You scared me! I thought you were going to bite me!" She placed her right hand over her neck where Amaimon was about to bite her. She felt his saliva trailing down her neck and onto her collarbone.

"I…" He looked down at the floor. "I don't remember…." She walked up to him very cautiously. Aria placed a hand on his shoulder.

"It's alright Amaimon… it seemed as if you were in some kind of trance… are you feeling well?" Amaimon nodded and backed away from her quickly. He sat on the windowsill and looked back at her.

"I don't want you near Rin. I don't want you smelling like him. Don't let it happen again." Before she could ask him why, he took off. Typical Amaimon... whenever she wanted answers to his strange statements he always left.

0o0o0o0o0~~~~ At Mephisto's office ~~~~0o0o0o0o0o0o

A loud crash from his office window caused Mephisto to almost choke on his instant Ramen. It was Amaimon busting in through yet another one of his office windows. "Dear brother… you do realize I have an open window just for you, right?"Amaimon ignored him and started pacing back and forth quickly muttering to himself. "What's gotten into you?"

The green-haired king sat on one of Mephisto's anime bean-bag chairs and began to bite one of his long black fingernails. "The girl…" was all he muttered.

"What about her? Did her angel powers surface?" The older brother walked up to the younger one. He seemed… scared?... no… excited…

"Anuie… she… smelled…." Amaimon didn't look at Mephisto, only continued to chew on his nail.

"She smelled?... Well did you tell her to take a bath?" He was a little irritated now.

"No not like that!" Amaimon stood up quickly startling the elder sibling. Mephisto raised an eyebrow in confusion. Amaimon started pacing again. "First she smelled like the bastard Okumura…. But when I got closer to her… she… smelled like…like…a fresh kill….like when I dig my claws into an enemy and relish in their dying breath... she smelled so delicious… I wanted to eat her… I needed to eat her… but she slapped me and I had to leave quickly or I would have killed her." He now stared at Mephisto with his signature blank face.

"I see…." The time demon slowly walked over to his office chair and took a seat. Crossing one leg over the other, he turned to face the window. "I've heard stories that Angels smell extremely appealing to demons… it's what draws us to them… you did well in retreating for now Amaimon… we can't have you eating our precious angel now can we?" A sinister smirk danced on his lips. "You must remain in control Amaimon. Do not let her overcome you."

"But I don't want her smelling of Okumura! She's mine to look after and I want her smelling of me!" He was baring his fangs at Mephisto now. That only caused the elder brother to become annoyed further.

"I don't think it's wise for you to talk to me that way little brother…" His eyes held an intense glare. Amaimon sensed his brother's demon aura grow thick with hatred.

"Sorry." He popped a lollipop in his mouth to calm himself. Mephisto was lost deep in thought, though his brain had a million scenarios of games he could play with his new pet…

0o0o0o0o0o ~~~~~~ 0o0o0o0o0o

It had been a few weeks since Aria saw Amaimon from the day he tried to bite her. Maybe she scarred him off?... She hadn't noticed but she was rather depressed. Rin could see the change in her mood and had approached her about it once before. He also took the time to explain about how he and Yukio were the sons of Satan. He told her about his old man, Shiro and how he died. He told her about his dreams and aspirations. He was going to kill Satan and make his old man proud.

She didn't hate him. She didn't judge him. Aria understood him. She understood how it was to be lonely… unloved and hated for no reason… Since then Aria and Rin became very close. They never spoke about the night when Rin asked Aria to be his girlfriend. Probably because they were both too shy and embarrassed about the whole thing. Perhaps Rin would try again one day soon.

Aria lied to Rin about how she met Amaimon. She said he had saved her from some random demons that wanted to attack her one day. She had gone to practice her Dragoon skills in the forest and a few demons ambushed her. Luckily for her Amaimon was in the area and helped her. Since then, Amaimon would check up on her from time to time to make sure she was alright. It all sounded very fishy and hard to believe for Rin but she was safe. She was alive after seeing her shove the demon into her room. She seemed ok for now so he didn't question it.

0o0o0o0o0o ~~~~~ 0o0o0o0o

It had been a whole month since Aria last saw Amaimon. She tried keeping herself busy with her studies. Yukio had even praised her, once he saw her grades were improving and she even helped Rin study as well. Every payday, and every other chance she got, Aria would buy a pound of sweets just for her beloved demon. She didn't want to admit it but she missed him dearly. She now had accumulated over ten pounds of sugar. Jolly Ranchers, various assorted lollipops, chocolates, truffles, gummies, licorice, Starburst, taffy, pudding, and so many more sweets were awaiting the greedy green-haired king.

Sighing heavily Aria focused on her homework. She was nearly finished and then off to bed. She placed her pen down and her head hit the wooden desk. "I miss you Amaimon…" she couldn't take it anymore… she missed that crazy demon…

As if on cue, Behemoth burst in through her window, causing glass to shatter everywhere. Aria let out a small scream until she realized who it was. "Behemoth!" The little familiar jumped on Aria and proceeded to lick her feverishly. It seemed he too missed the little angel. As she pet him, Amaimon suddenly appeared.

"You did?" He questioned and her eyes went wide. It was him! He finally came to visit!

"Where have you been?!" She ran up to him pouting and trying to be angry.

"Don't ignore my ques-" Amaimon let out a loud gasp followed by a huge smile and then laughter. Aria had never seen this side of him before and it really surprised her. "YOU GOT THIS FOR ME?!" he immediately started digging through ten pounds of sweets stuffing his face with random candies.

"Of course! Just for you Amaimon! Think of it as a welcome back gift… I really missed you…" He looked up from the mountain of sugar and into chocolate brown eyes…. Caramel skin…. And a smile that could warm any heart…. He started feeling a sick sensation in his stomach… no one had ever willingly given anything to him… not even his Anuie… not without wanting something in return anyway. This girl had given him the thing he loved most without asking anything from him… as a welcome back gift?... Did she really miss him that much?.. She actually wanted him around?...

"Ya… I missed you too…" he said with a mouth full of candy.


	5. Chapter 5

**This song does not belong to me! It belongs do Def Leppard! **

* * *

Aria had just finished her shower and was getting dressed. She cautiously looked around her bedroom to make sure no unseen demons were around. Namely, Behemoth and Amaimon. Convicned she was alone, the girl proceeded to play some music on her laptop. ~DEF LEPPARD - "Pour Some Sugar On Me"~

She had it so loud she didn't realize Amaimon had quietly made his way in through the window. Aria started dancing around in only a towel, singing into her hairbrush…. _"Love is like a bomb, baby, c'mon get it on…. Livin' like a lover with a radar phone!... Lookin' like a tramp, like a video vamp, Demolition woman, can I be your man?"_ She had her eyes tightly closed and continued to sing. Amaimon was stifling some laughter, trying to contain himself by biting into his lollipop.

"_Pour some sugar on me! Ooh, in the name of love! C'mon, fire me up! Pour your sugar on me! Oh, I can't get enough!"_ She started to brush her hair, finally, continuing to sing and sway her hips. Her breasts bounced and her hair cascaded down her back. Behemoth's tail was wagging back and forth in happiness until Amaimon gave him a pat on the head to calm him down.

"_You gotta squeeze a little, Squeeze a little, Tease a little more, Easy operator come a knockin' on my door, Sometime, anytime, sugar me sweet, Lilttle miss innocent sugar me, yeah, yeah, Give a little more…"_ Soon enough it was Amaimon's tail that was wagging back and forth. He was truly enjoying this little show. _***Angel my ass…***_He thought as he watched her starting to lather her legs in lotion.

Aria's towel almost fell but she quickly took hold of it, to Amaimon's disappointment, though he'd never admit it. He popped a new lollipop into his mouth since the first one he had, he quickly devoured it without realizing. Five lollipops later, he was now biting his long index finger nail. Amaimon had no more candy on hand. He thought to himself that even though she wasn't very good at singing, her voice filled with joy made him excited enough to want to join her…. So fuck it why not?

"_You got the peaches, I got the cream, Sweet to taste, saccharine! 'Cause I'm hot, say what, sticky sweet, from my head, my head, to my feet….. Do you take sugar? One lump or two?"_ Amaimon started to sing right next to her, shaking his butt left to right. He grabbed the brush right from her hand and continued to sing, _"Take a bottle! Shake it up! Break the bubble! Break it up! …. Pour some sugar on me!"_

"AMAIMON! YYAAARRRGGGHHHH!" Aria screeched turning beat red just now realizing he was there. "HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN HERE?!" She was holding her towel tightly, her heart beating furiously in her chest. Amaimon raised his index finger to her, in a motion that told her to wait.

"_Get it, come get it, Pour your sugar on me! Ooh!... Pour some sugar on me, Yeah! Sugar me!"_ The song died down and there was awkward silence. They stared at each other saying nothing until Amaimon stuck his right palm out. Aria gave him a confused look. With a blank expression he exclaimed, "Sugar me!"


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own Nutella or anything with Final Fantasy!**

* * *

Aria had everything ready for her favorite visitor. She had a small table out in the middle of her dorm room that was stacked with various fruits. She had hidden all the candy elsewhere so Amaimon wouldn't get to it. Last time he was here, he ate so many sweets; he ended up vomiting and having Aria deep clean the carpet. No way was she going through that again.

There was a light tapping coming from the window. Aria motioned for Amaimon to come in and he did so. Taking a look around the room and spotting the fruits, he made his way towards them. He cautiously sniffed them and retread slowly. "Anuie always tries to get me to eat these things…. Are you trying to poison me?"

"What?! No, of course not!" She held up both hands in defense. "You eat too many sweets Amai-kun… I thought eating some fruit would help you… I don't want you getting sick… wait, Mephisto tries to poison you?..." She started cutting up some pineapple and placing it with the rest of the fruits.

"It tastes disgusting, might as well be poison…and what do you care if I get sick?" Amaimon sat down in front of the t.v., legs crossed and reaching for the PlayStation remote.

"Believe it or not, I care a lot." She grabbed the bowl of fruit from the table and set it down in front of him. "I have something special for you… I noticed they had this at the local grocery store and I was surprised. I thought it was an American thing… I was a little embarrassed because I thought, 'well why wouldn't they have it here?' Rright?" Amaimon looked at her with confusion. "I'm not sure if you've ever tried this before but well…. I thought this would help you eat fruits." Aria walked over to her bedroom and a minute later reappeared with a jar.

Sitting down next to him she gave him a sweet smile. Amaimon continued to suck on his lollipop, ignoring the girl and focusing on the game. Aria opened the jar slowly, allowing the sweet aroma trapped inside, escape and disperse itself around the room. Almost immediately, Amaimon's head sharply turned to her. Eyes widening at the site and lips curling into a smile, Amaimon only starred at the jar she held.

"Is that…" Some saliva was trickling down the right side of his mouth and Aria giggled.

"Mhm… NUTELLA!" Amaimon tried snatching the jar from her but she quickly pulled it away, out of his reach.

"Mine." Amaimon's blank stare was back as he held out his palm to the girl.

"No. I told you, this was so you can eat fruits." Aria dipped a strawberry in the creamy milk chocolate substance and held it in front of the green-haired demon. She intended for him to take it from her but he didn't.

Amaimon opened his mouth and said, "Ahhh." His tongue was protruding and awaiting for Aria to place the delicate berry on it. She blushed. Aria couldn't keep her eyes off his fangs. For whatever reason, for a split second, she daydreamed about what it would be like if he gently bit her… she remembered how he had sensually licked her neck that one time and she had to suppress a moan. A drop of saliva dripped from his left fang and it only made her blush even more.

"AHHH!" Amaimon said louder this time, ripping her from her fantasy. She nervously chuckled and gave into him. Once the strawberry was resting on his tongue, Amaimon slowly closed his mouth, relishing in the sweetness of the creamy substance. "Mmmm…" Was all he said. His eyes were closed and he allowed the taste linger in his mouth a few seconds, before allowing it to pass down his throat. All of that was a little too seductive for the timid girl and she quickly looked away.

'_Geez why does he have to enjoy it like that?!... Oh god forgive me for I have sinned with terrible thoughts!_' The girl was blushing like mad with her inner arguments. Again she continued to dip fruits into the Nutella and feed Amaimon. The greedy demon king would stick out his tongue and wait for her to place more fruits on it.

"I should visit more often." Amaimon was playing Final Fantasy 13, his face emotionless as usual.

"I'd like that…" The girl ran out of fruits but she scraped out the remaining Nutella with a spoon. Placing it gently into her mouth, Amaimon noticed and quickly wrapped his right hand around her neck. He startled her but he didn't hurt her.

"Don't swallow." His emotionless eyes were boring into her chocolate ones. She stiffened at his touch, though gentle, she didn't want to provoke any violence in him. Amaimon darted out his tongue and was inching closer to the girl.

"W-what are you doing?!" She gasped.

"I want the last bite." He simply stated and tried to force his tongue down her throat. Before he was able to however, Aria smacked his head and Amaimon stumbled backwards. He stared at her with wide eyes and astonishment. This timid, meek, and fragile girl just smacked him! The god of Greed and Earth! The nerve!

Aria swallowed the Nutella in her mouth and started to feverishly apologize to the demon. "You can't just shove your tongue down my throat for the last bite! What's wrong with you!?" The demon glared a little at her. "Err…. I'll buy you a new jar of Nutella, all for you! I promise!... Please don't kill me! I didn't mean to hit you! You just flustered me! I'm sorry!"

"I can't kill you." He simply stated. "But you killed me."

"Huh?..." She was very confused. Amaimon pointed to the screen and she noticed his three person party in the game died.

"S-sorry…."


	7. Chapter 7

"Anuie… I need to speak with you." Mephisto could tell whatever plagued his little brother's mind was rather serious.

"What is it?" He pushed his paperwork aside to get a better view of the boy.

"It's Aria." Amaimon sat on Mephisto's desk, Indian style and dropping all his brother's paperwork on the floor.

The elder brother glared at the younger in annoyance. "What about her?"

"I thought about asking father about this but…. I'm sure he wouldn't make time for me anyway…." Amaimon glared at the lollipop in his hands before placing it in his mouth. Sighing he continued. "I wanted to ask him because… because of Yuri…" Now Mephisto was curious.

He raised a brow to his brother. "Yes?..."

"I wondered Gehenna killing mindlessly… out of boredom… killing anything in my way…. Nothing was safe from me…." Amaimon bit into his lollipop causing it to crack but not break. "She calms me…. When I think about Okumura…. All I want to do is use him like a cat toy… to eventually annihilate him when I'm done playing… but with her…. When I think of her… she gives me a stillness that I have never felt before… I've tried to force myself to attack her, so that I may bring out her angel powers, just as you asked, but…. I can never bring myself to do it… I hesitate… Every. Single. Damn. Time!..." Amaimon crushed a jawbreaker in the palm of his hand, into fine dust. "When I lay to sleep… every fucking time I try to close my eyes, I see her… I smell her… and I'm afraid… I'm afraid I'll scare her if she ever seems me the way Okumura does… and whenever she's with him it boils my blood!"

Amaimon made a fist, causing his knuckles to turn white and his nails to dig into his palm and draw blood. "I don't want to be away from her too long… I have the need to hear her voice… touch her, see her…. And her smile…. She doesn't smile like that to everyone…. She only smiles a certain way for me… it's MY smile…" He drifted off to thoughts of her, trying to drown out Mephisto's laughter.

"Well shit Amaimon! I never thought I'd see the day when you'd ever speak of ANYONE that way!" He continued to laugh, which only caused the boy to boil in a rage.

"Do. Not. Laugh at me …. Brother …." He clenched his teeth, holding in his anger.

"Right sorry…" Mephisto wiped the tears from his eyes. "It's simple Amaimon… You're in love."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"_What kind of exorcist could you possibly make? You can't summon familiars, you can't fire a gun…You can't even remember a simple verse! *Laughter* and you want to be a dragoon? An exorcist?!" _Thinking about what they said oncemore, Aria could feel her sadness wash over girls again…They laughed and laughed at her…. Laughed and laughed…. Made her feel weak… pathetic…. But they're right…. She's pathetic… There was a gust of wind that caused her to almost trip but she caught her balance in time.

Even Rin's friends thought that about her… sure they weren't HER friends they were Rin's but…. Still…. "It's always this way…. People always treat me this way…. Why…. Mephisto saved me from that place… for what purpose?... all he said was that I'd make a fine Exorcist… tch…" She inched closer to the ledge. "If you're real… where are you?... God… where are you?..." Tears forming at her eyes…. "Where are your angels?... aren't they supposed to be here and offer relief when all hope is lost?... Aren't they supposed to bring comfort?...Yet all I see around me… are demons…"

~~~~ Earlier ~~~~~

"Hey don't worry about it Aria… you'll get the hang of it." Rin placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"Don't give her false hope Okumura." Ryuji casually walked up, glaring at Rin as usual. Aria looked down, a slight blush of embarrassment appearing on her.

Rin glared back at him. "Don't listen to Bon Aria, he doesn't know what he's talking about! You'll make an amazing Dragoon. You just need practice, that's all."

"Suguro is right Okumura." It was Izumo now…. "She can't summon familiars, she can't bring herself to shoot a gun, and she can't use a sword… I'm sorry Aria but you're not cut out to be an exorcist."

Aria couldn't bring herself to look up at them… they were right…. She's so weak…. A least they didn't laugh at her like those girls had earlier….

Always asking Amaimon for help… demons seemed so attracted to her and whenever she was cornered by one, Amaimon always protected her…. She couldn't protect herself…. Amaimon had called her weak once too… and it broke her heart…

She wasn't listening to what Rin was saying…. All she could hear were her inner thoughts of self-hate and loathing… Rin was trying to defend her, she was sure of it… again…. Someone to protect her because she couldn't do it herself… pathetic…

So she ran away… hoping that the further she ran the further she could get away from the truth…. The truth that she was feeble…. Frail… a loser…. Rin tried going after her but eventually lost sight of the girl. Worried, Rin ran back to True Cross Academy, hoping that Yukio would help in his search for her.

She ran and ran…. Not knowing where to go…. Eventually she came to that special place…. The place Amaimon had showed her… his favorite place… It was a cliff on the outskirts of town. You could see miles and miles of the city. It was a beautiful sight…. The Earth King once told her this was a secret spot… that he brought her here because he felt he could trust her… that meant everything to the girl…. The trust of the one she came to love… This was where Amaimon like to be alone with his thoughts. Alone to ponder the curiosities that Assiash had to offer.

~~~~ Present ~~~~~

She wouldn't cry. She held back the tears that wanted to fall. Who gives a damn anyway?!... Who the hell would miss her?... Rin most likely… but he has friends… he has family…. Aria had nothing. Sure Mephisto was her sort of… savior but…. He was more like a legal guardian, only because he gave her something to do… go to his school…. If not for him… maybe she would have been gone a long time ago…

~~~~ A few weeks ago ~~~~

"This is my special place." Amaimon handed the girl a lollipop and then sat down near a tree. They were on a cliff that over looked the city. He patted the seat next to him and Aria happily sat there.

"It's beautiful here…. You can see all the city lights…." The moon was huge tonight…. It was like a giant wheel of the brightest yellow cheese… "So… why'd you bring me here?" She had been dying to ask that question.

The green-haired demon sighed and seemed to contemplate an answer. After a few moments of silence, he responded. "You're like Behemoth…. Only a girl." He didn't look at her… but she saw him. His face wasn't bored nor blank… was it… filled with pain?

"So… I'm your pet?..." Aria was a little dumbfounded.

"…. My friend…." His whisper was so faint that if it wasn't so quiet where they sat, she wouldn't have heard him.

"Amaimon… I've been your friend since the day we met." She gave him a smile that went from ear to ear. He only nodded.

"Listen." Finally, turning to her, he gave the girl a stern stare.

"Hm?"

"You're MY friend ok?... I don't share… so I don't want you to be around Okumura anymore." His gaze on her didn't falter.

"Well that's going to be difficult Amaimon…." He only furrowed his brows at her. "I have class with him and he brings me lunch… I don't always have money to buy some and well…. He's my friend too… I can't just abandon him…"

"Why not? Father abandoned me…. He made it seem so easy, so why can't you do it?"

"W-what do you mean your father abandoned you?..." Amaimon quickly stood up, ignoring her.

"I should get you home, it's getting late." He started walking away.

"If it bothers you that much, I'll try to limit my time with Rin! I promise!" She called out after him. He stopped in his tracks, back still to her and nodded.

~~~~~~~ Present ~~~~~~~

"Amaimon…." Darkness…. She didn't mean to but she had slipped… she contemplated on doing it but something was holding her back…. The wind however, didn't care and pushed her.

Falling….

~~~~ A few days ago ~~~~

It was raining... Aria's favorite kind of day… They were at a ramen shop in the city. The thunder and lightning making the day even better for the girl. She had convinced her demon friend to eat actual food instead of just candy. Well… more like bribery than convincing. She promised him a big bag of any candy he wanted if he tried new foods with her.

"So…. Question… *sllluuurrrrppppp*" Amaimon actually like this ramen that Aria made him try. It wasn't sweet like his beloved candy, but he really enjoyed it nonetheless.

"*sllluurrrpppp* Yes?" The girl wiped some broth from her chin and gave him a cheeky smile.

"If you could become a demon…. Would you?" He eyed her from his peripheral vision, all the while taking in the scent of the delicious soup before him.

"Hmmm… people think I was never a girl with a wicked mind… but…. Everything's so much better when the sun's down…" She reached over to add a little extra onion and chili sauce to her soup. "I've had terrible thoughts you know…" Again, she slurped her noodles, avoiding eye-contact with him.

"Oh?..." She peaked his curiosity.

"*sluurrrrpppp* Ah…. Well…. I've thought about this before…. If I were a demon… I'd train day in and day out…. I'd be one of the most powerful out there! No one would mess with me anymore! And I wouldn't need you to protect me." She glanced over at him. His eyes narrowed.

"I see…*slluuurrrrppp*"

"W-wait Amaimon! I didn't mean it like that! I just meant…. Well…. Maybe I'd be strong enough so that I'd be able to protect you this time…. Since you're always doing it for me…." She fiddled with her chopsticks in nervousness.

"The strongest huh…. I'd have to fight you to determine that." He smirked.

"A friendly sparring match!" She rubbed the back of her head awkwardly and smiled, not noticing she had a piece of seaweed in her teeth. It made it look like she was missing a tooth. Amaimon laughed so hard a noodle burst out of his nose. That caused her to start laughing too.

~~~~ Present ~~~~~

A butterfly feeling in her stomach overcame Aria. She just realized she fell over the ledge…. She was going to die…. Die and never see Amaimon again…. That's it… she wasn't afraid of dying…. She was afraid of never seeing him again… that's why she was so hesitant to jump earlier… but it seemed fate laughed at her too and created a strong enough gust of wind to push her over…. "I think… I love him…" her last words before all she saw was darkness.

The shy blond was picking some herbs for tomorrow. She noticed Rin was getting into fights more often and he was always hurt in one way or another. She needed to stock up and even though her little familiar could produce some, she didn't want to over exert the little guy.

Minding her own business, picking herbs and flowers here and there, Shiemi saw a ball of light high in the sky. Placing a hand on her forehead to get a better look, she lifted her gaze to the sky and saw a ball of light fall from the cliff! Running towards it, she noticed within the ball was a person! _"Oh no! I have to save them!"_ she thought. Running faster, she pulled out a piece of paper and summoned her familiar. Shiemi tossed him in the air and the Baby Green-Man exploded in a cocoon of tree branches that enclosed the person. Landing safely, thanks to the little guy absorbing most of the impact, Shiemi cautiously made her way closer to the ball of light. Her Baby Green-Man disappeared to reveal the contents of his cocoon.

It was made of …. glass?... no maybe more like a clear crystal? Well whatever it was, the blond pressed her face against it and saw it was Aria! With wings! Wings that looked really soft and delicate… like…. Angel wings….

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Amaimon was pacing his brother's room back and forth, finding it hard to contain his anger…. His distress and worry…. Why…. Why would she jump off a cliff?! Was she not happy with him?! Was she so miserable that she wanted to die?! Why would his little angel do this…. And damit why was Rin Okumura here?! Mephisto forbid him from leaving the bedroom until everyone had cleared out but it was harder than it sounded…. It was killing him… he NEEDED to see her…. HIS angel!

Mephisto sat at his desk, clearing the mountain of paperwork from it so he could get a better view of this…. Crystal orb. Shiemi had called Rin and Yukio to help her carry Aria back to the school, where she thought she'd be safest. The twins were in utter shock. Speechless, until, finally, Yukio gathered his wits and asked what everyone was dying to know….

"Mephisto sir…. Is Aria… an…. Angel?"


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm sorry if this chapter is a little dry and boring but I wanted to get a little more of Aria's back story out of the way. The next following chapters will be more drabbles of Amaimon and Aria spending time together. :) I hope you are enjoying the story! Please comment so I know if you like it or not. Also, I would really like to take into consideration ideas from other people for my future chapters. So let me know what you think please!**

* * *

"Alright class, let's have a little angel history lesson~" Mephisto was wearing his pink kimono with the little dogs on it. "I figured out who our little angel's father is…." Rin and Yukio scooted their butts closer to the demon of time. "Well… if my sources are correct, which the usually are, Aria is the daughter of the once Archangel, Sariel."

"Archangel Sariel?!" Yukio was now on his feet. Shivers ran down his spine.

"That's what I said, before I was so rudely interrupted, Mr. Okumura." Mephisto glared at the boy.

"S-sorry…" Yukio sheepishly sat back down next to Rin.

"Ahem… anyway~," Mephisto pulled out a portable whiteboard and started writing on it. "As an Archangel, Sariel, was one of the seven angels of earth and fifth Archangel. Apparently he was supposed to be concerned with the fate of angels that violated divine law… he was the one that kept everything 'In order,' also known as the 'Command of God,' an Angel of knowledge and a leader in one of Heaven's armies… Angel of healing and Angel of guidance, he works alongside Archangel Raguel. Sariel is also known as an angel of faithfulness … he was supposed to keep all angels in check. He was a Seraph and decided the fate of angels that stray from God's path…." Suddenly, Mephisto started laughing. "Doesn't seem like was very good at his job!"

After catching his breath he continued, "It's difficult to say but… it's not really stated in absolute fact that he is a fallen angel, so I haven't been able to find too much on him as that… However, he is an angel of death… in his holy book, he would write the name of whoever was born, and then erases it when they die… he guides the dead to the afterlife, so humans of many cultures see him as one of the benevolent angels of death…. A rare angel indeed… currently, that is my limited knowledge of him… I have to look into his fallen angel status…"

"Well… that would explain why Aria is no good in summoning familiars or with firearms as a Dragoon…" Yukio sighed. "She'd be better off as a Doctor and possibly increasing her knowledge as an Aria meister, reciting verses and such…."

"Not necessarily Yukio…" Mephisto flipped over the whiteboard to write some more. "We just need to find her the right weapon…"

"A banana on a stick?..." Yukio stared at Mephisto feebly trying to draw a Scythe on the whiteboard.

"Do you have no imagination at all Yukio? I mean really! A banana on a stick?! No! It's a scythe! What suits an angel of death more than that? It'll fit her like a glove!~" Satan's twins sweat dropped but nodded in agreement.

"So when do you think she'll wake up?" Rin walked over to the crystal sphere and placed a hand on it. "So… cold…"

"DON'T TOUCH HER!" Amaimon way royally pissed in seeing Rin so close to his beloved.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" It was Rin's turn to yell now. Yukio pulled out twin pistols and pointed them at Amaimon's head.

"Whoa whoa whoa! Let's settle down! Brothers shouldn't fight brothers~" Mephisto was standing between the twins and Amaimon, trying to calm everyone down. He inched his face closer to Amaimon and whispered to him. "Didn't I tell you not to show yourself while they're still here?!" He hissed.

"Listen half-breed bastards!" Amaimon placed a newly opened lollipop in his mouth. He pointed at the twins as he spoke. "You two stay far away from MY Aria! Especially you, Rin!"

"What?! Damit!... Bastard!" Rin's blue flames were starting to show again.

"ALRIGHT! OUT! OUT OUT OUT!" Mephisto started to shove Rin and Yukio out of his office. They tried to protest but he didn't let them. Shutting the door in the twin's faces, he turned to his little brother. Amaimon stood in front of the orb with both hands pressed against it. Mephisto sighed heavily and placed a hand on his brother's shoulder. "You must control yourself Amaimon. Need I remind you of what could happen to your host's body if you go full demon?"

"… no…" the green-haired demon whispered.

0o0o0o0o~~~~ 5 days later ~~~~~~0o0o0o0

"When will she wake?..." Amaimon never left her side. Day and night he would sit protectively at the crystal orb's base. He wouldn't let anyone, especially Rin, come anywhere near it. The poor raven-haired boy tried to visit Aria once and Amaimon almost bit his head off. Rin decided then, he would visit whenever Amaimon was out on one of his candy shopping binges.

'_You are an abomination…'_

"I'm sure she'll wake up soon dear brother." Mephisto was playing video games, trying to drown out his brother's moping.

'_I will come for you…'_

"Aaaarrrriiiiiaaaaa….." Amaimon poked the orb with his lollipop's stick.

'_And when I find you…'_

"Aria, Aria, AAHHHH RRRIIII AAAHHHH!" Amaimon was getting on his brother's last nerve.

'_I shall obliterate the sin Sariel created….'_

"WAKE UP! DO. NOT. IGNORE. ME!" Amaimon kicked the crystal orb. There was an eerie silence followed by a cracking sound. Mephisto turned to face his brother with a huge vein popping at the side of his head, in annoyance.

"Dear Amaimon… what did you do?..." Mephisto's eyes were now as wide as saucers. The orb started to crack…

"Ooops…." The younger demon backed away. Suddenly, the orb shattered into a million pieces of find dust that evaporated into thin air. Aria fell to the ground, not moving. Amaimon ran to the girl and got on his knees. "Aria! Aria wake up!" He picked her up and was shaking her now.

"Ngghhh….." The girl groaned and rubbed her head. "A-amimon st-top!" He abruptly stopped shaking her and just stared with his blank expression. Aria sat Indian style, holding her head in her hands. "Wh-what happened?... W-where am I?"

"Oh, my dear, you're in my office!~" Mephisto sauntered over to the girl.

"All I remember was… falling… what happened?" Her gaze lifted slowly to meet Mephisto's emerald orbs.

"It seems your angel powers appeared just in time to save you from falling off a cliff. Our little Shiemi found you and called the twins to help bring you back to my office." Mephisto towered over the girl. His smirk revealing his fangs.

"Angel powers?... What are you talking about?"

"That's not important right now." Amaimon was standing and towering over the girl too. She gave him a confused look. "Why did you do that?... Am I really that horrible that you want to die to get away from me?..."

"W-what?... No! Amaimon no…. I just…" Her face flushed in embarrassment. If she told him the truth… that all the teasing and depression finally broke her… he would think she was even weaker than before…. She felt ashamed.

His back was to her now. "You need nourishment…. I'll be back." Amaimon burst out through another of Mephisto's windows, earning him a sneer from his brother.

"Damit, Amaimon!"

"… Mephisto… please explain to me what's going on…" She was searching his face for answers. Her pleading honey-brown orbs made the demon smile slightly. She really was cute… he could see why Amaimon liked her so much.

"Ah… where do I begin?..."

0o0o0o0o0o ~~~~ hours later ~~~~ 0o0o0o0o0o

Mephisto explained to Aria about her father. Who he was, what he did, and a little about his history. He told her Sariel had sinned by mating with a human female and producing her. He wasn't able to find too much on his fallen angel status but he'd get back to her on that when he had answers. Mephisto admitted to taking her from the orphanage because he knew she was an angel. However, he didn't know who her parents were.

"Well… now that you know, what will you do? Run to the Vatican? Exterminate any and all demons that cross your path?~" He placed his elbows on his desk and propped his face with his hands. Cocking his head to one side, he smiled at the young girl. He knew what her answer would be.

"… Can I…. stay here?... With you and Amaimon?... Me being an angel doesn't change anything… does it?" Aria stared at her feet, not wanting to meet his gaze. She assumed he would refuse her…

"Hmmm….how about we make a deal?~" The demon held a sly smirk.

"Uh…. Alright…"

"You can stay here as long as you like, you can continue to go to cram school and everything will be seemingly as it once was… however…. When the time comes… you shall use your angel powers to help me achieve a goal…. How does that sound? Easy enough, yes?~" He licked his lips.

"Yes. I don't care… you've been more of a father figure to me than anyone has…. I'll do whatever you want." Her eyes held determination. That caught him off guard. What she said about him being like a father figure. A light blush dusted his cheeks, a very rare incident indeed.

"Yes well, away with you then." He waved her off and turned around in his chair.

"Not yet." Amaimon finally appeared with a bag of candy and some food. He placed it on a nearby table. "Eat." He started munching on some random chocolates and Aria was digging through the food he brought.

"Ramen! Thank you Amaimon!" She hugged him and he tensed at her touch. Eventually though, he gave in and hugged her in return.

"I was worried…" He whispered in her ear, causing her to now tense up and feel butterflies in her stomach. She buried her head in his chest but said nothing. Amaimon hugged her tighter now. "Aria… you are mine... now and forever."


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you for the comments and reviews! Special thanks to Anon! I'm happy you are enjoying the story! :)**

* * *

"Now Aria, pay close attention to this right here…" Yukio was standing very close to the girl. He pointed to a picture in an Anatomy and Physiology book he had handed her. "The circulatory system, nervous system and lymphatic system are all on tomorrow's exam." He pushed his glasses upward, back in place.

"Y-yes Okumura-san…" Aria always felt so nervous around Yuko. He wasn't like Rin…. Carefree, funny, goofy and kind…. No…. Yukio was serious, scary looking, and the way he smiled when holding a gun, intimidated the poor girl.

"No need to be so formal Aria." He took a seat across from her. Aria was at the Okumura dorm studying. She had changed from trying out for Dragoon to Doctor. Mephisto insisted that she have one on one time with Yukio, since he was one of the best Doctors in training around. It had been a few weeks since she started training with him. Aria would always address him formally and with much respect. When it came to Rin however… she treated him more like a friend and wasn't as tense or nervous when he was around. Yukio wouldn't admit it but it bothered him greatly.

"Right. I'm sorry Okumura-san."

Yukio sighed. Aria had been in his dorm for about nine hours now. He was helping her with the basics of the human body. She needed to learn everything quickly and catch up to him, if she wanted to stay in the same class with him. Mephisto had spoken to Yukio about how he was a better influence on her than Rin was. Whatever that meant… "So I hear you're staying at the Director's home now?" Yukio kept his eyes on her. She sure was cute…

"Oh yes, well Mephisto thought I would be safer if stayed as close to him as possible and so asked me to move in. At least until he thought it safe for me to be on my own again…"

0o0o~~ Quick Flash back -3 weeks ago- (Mephisto's office)~~0o0o

"Mephisto..."

"Yes my dear?~" He was eating instant ramen again, watching Amaimon play videogames.

"Um…. I didn't think anything of it at the time but… when I was in that crystal sphere thing you told me about…. I heard something…" She shifted uncomfortably in place.

"Like what?"

"It was… a voice that surrounded me…. I couldn't see anything but It was definitely a male's voice… he said he would 'obliterate the sin Sariel created' …. Whoever it was… is coming to kill me… right?..." Her heart thumped painfully in her chest.

"Hmm… did the voice say anything else?" Mephisto was on his feet now, walking towards the girl.

"Not that I can remember…" She looked up at the man now standing before her. He was so much taller than poor Aria.

"hmm…. I think perhaps it will be best for you to stay as close to me as possible." His eyes were narrowed now.

"What do you mean?" Amaimon had paused his game and was glaring at his older brother.

"Calm down Amaimon." Mephisto placed a hand atop Aria's head and messed her hair up a bit. Smiling at her he said, "I do not wish to alarm you but…. It's possible that another Archangel has taken notice of our little Aria…. If that's the case, then she needs to be guarded at all times. She cannot leave my sight for a second." A light blush formed on the girls face. "After all… I must protect my assets.~" Now she was frowning. "Aww don't make that face dear!~" Mephisto pinched her cheeks. "Move in with Amaimon and I! We shall keep you safe until I feel it's alright for you to be on your own again.~" He turned to Amaimon and winked. "You're welcome!~" he sang. It seemed as though that last statement was aimed at his younger brother. She had no idea what was going on.

"If there is someone out there coming to kill me…. Then I think I should be as far away from you as possible…" Aria sat down next to Amaimon, who had resumed playing his game.

"Why's that?" Amaimon asked through a mouthful of lollipops.

"I couldn't live with myself knowing you got hurt because of me…." She sighed.

"Listen, Aria." Amaimon paused his game again and turned to her. He placed a hand on her cheek rather gently and stared into her honey orbs. It made her quite uncomfortable. "I told you, you are mine now, and no matter who it is, Archangel, Demon, or whatever, no one will touch you. Not as long as I live." Removing his hand, Amaimon returned his attention to back to the game.

"Um… about that… what exactly do you mean I'm yours?" She was blushing. She was embarrassed to ask him what he meant by that earlier but was too shy. Now that he brought it up again, she decided to ask.

"Exactly what it sounds like. You are mine and I won't share you with anyone. You will do as you are told and follow my every whim." His blank expression remained intact as Aria proceeded to yell at him.

"Excuse me?! I am not your slave! I will do as I please, with or without your permission!" She was standing up now and in a huff. She crossed her arms and stared at Mephisto for support. The older demon held up his hands in defense and shook his head 'no.' He was implying he wanted nothing to do with this little argument.

"Aria, you will do as I say. I am your king and you will listen to me." Though his face held no expression, his voice was deadly.

"Alright, I'm out! I'm gonna go grab my stuff and pretend you didn't just say that!" With anger bubbling within her, she took her leave and slammed the door on her way out.

"What did I do?" Amaimon was staring at his brother in confusion.

Mephisto sighed and placed a hand on his brother's shoulder. "Amaimon…. You never speak to a woman like that… especially one you 'love.'…" There was no response from the younger demon, only a blank stare. "I suppose it's time I give you… 'The talk.'~" He had a devilish grin.

~~~~ An hour later~~~

"And that's basically it." Mephisto was stroking his goatee with a look of satisfaction plastered on his face.

"So where do I acquire these… exotic toys?" Amaimon was now more confused than ever.

"Hmmm…. Perhaps I went a little too far…. Err… just court the lady Amaimon. Take her out on a few dates and see if she returns your feelings.~"

"This is complicated… why can't I just mark her as mine and be done with it? That way I don't have to worry about Okumura placing his mark on her first… I'll kill him." His eyes were narrowed in disgust.

"Now, now Amaimon… Just do what I told you and everything will be fine. Now that Aria will be living with us, it'll be easier for you to spend more time with her. Everything will work out, you'll see~" Mephisto opened up an old, dusty tome sitting on his desk that read 'Ancient legends and Archangels.'

Amaimon opened a bag of chips and thought to himself. _'A date huh?… I need to do some research…'_ He took off in a hurry, scouring the city for examples of 'dates.'

0o0o0o0o Back with Yukio and Aria 0o00o0o0o

"Anyway, so I'm staying with him now." She turned the pages of her anatomy book, letting her fingers scan the letters.

"And you feel safe there?" Yukio bent down closer to the girl. She could feel the heat of his breath on her neck and it made her nervous. No one, but Amaimon, was ever that close to her. And that one time with Rin….

"Y-yes. Mephisto actually takes pretty good care of me." She smiled up at him. "Oh um… I don't know if you were aware but he will be holding a ball next week. He said it's to welcome me properly into his home… strange if you ask me…such a big fuss… I told him I didn't want anything but he was insistent… I think it's just an excuse to throw a party… You know I caught him wearing the most ridiculous outfit the other day… I bet he's going to wear it at the ball…" Her gaze lingered back into the book.

"I think he sees you as a daughter…"

"Hm?" Her gaze wondered back up to Yuko, who was now inches away from her. _'oh crap oh crap! What's he doing?! Don't tell me he's going to pull a Rin now to!'_ Yukio inched a little closer, to the point where his lips were hovering above hers.

"Aria…" He whispered and his lips quickly brushed hers. It was more of a peck than an actual kiss. It seemed Yukio realized at that very moment, what he was doing was wrong. He was her teacher and she, his student. He let out a nervous cough and took a few steps back away from her. _'I can't let that happen again… I was memorized by the thought of kissing an angel… I can't…. it won't happen again…'_ "I'm sorry Miss Aria, it won't happen again…. Uh… if you could please be discreet and not let Mr. Phele's know about this?..."

"Know about what?" Rin was finally home. "Hey Aria! What's going on?" He had a huge smile on his face as he walked over to her.

"N-nothing I gotta go!" The girl grabbed the anatomy book and quickly headed back home. "I'll see you tomorrow Rin!" Was the last thing she said before exiting the dorm.

"What was that about?" Rin scratched the back of his head and looked to his brother for answers.

"I… I kissed her…"

"WHAT?!" Rin was holding Yukio by his shirt collar. "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU YUKIO?! IS IT NOT ENOUGH THAT YOU HAVE SHIEMI ALL OVER YOU, YOU NEED TO TAKE ARIA FROM ME TOO?!"

Yukio swatted Rin's hand off him and straightened his shirt. "I don't know what came over me ok?... It won't happen again."

"Tch, yeah whatever!" Rin headed off to bed and Yukio stood there. He placed a finger on his lips, remembering how soft her lips felt. Even if it was just for a moment… it was the most pleasant feeling he ever felt…


	10. Chapter 10

"Mephisto! Are you making deals to steal human souls again?!" Aria pointed an accusing finger at the demon.

"What?! My dear lady, that's a bold accusation! Why I'd never!... and besides if it's a deal then it isn't stealing!~" He placed a hand over his heart and feigned insult.

"Hmph! Mephisto! As an angel you know I can't let you do that…" She crossed her arms over her chest and made a pouty face.

"Oh really? And what exactly are you going to do about it sweetheart?..." He moved dangerously close to her. His fangs showing through his smirk.

"Err…." She felt her eyes start to water as he got nearer. He was so freighting when he was mad at her… her bottom lip quivered slightly and she let the tears fall down her face.

Mephisto did a face palm and tried to calm her down. "There, there Aria…. Sheesh…" He moved in to hug her and the girl started yelling out for Amaimon.

"AMAIMON! Mephisto is touching me! I need an adult, I need an Adult!" He quickly let go of her.

"You damn brat!" He hissed.

"Serves you right! That'll teach you to scare me!"

0o0o0o0o~~~~~~~~0o0o0o0o0o

There were giggles coming from Aria's bedroom. Mephisto and Amaimon both had an ear to her door. "Tee hee…..pfftt!" More and more giggling… what the hell was going on in there?... The two brothers looked at each other, then back at her door. Silence…. A minute later came more and more giggles… What the?... Suddenly, her door opened and she came out.

"What are you guys doing?..." She eyed them both suspiciously.

"What are YOU doing?" Amaimon chewed on some taffy.

"Hmph, well if you MUST know…. I was looking at some… interesting comics online." She smiled and headed to the fridge. "DO NOT GO NEAR MY COMPUTER!" she called out from the kitchen. Mephisto just stared at his brother and they both nodded. Heading inside quietly, they tiptoed over to her P.C.

There, on the screen, was a comic of Mephisto and Amaimon…. MAKING OUT?!

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Amaimon placed a hand over his brother's mouth. He started scrolling through the webpage only to see more and more pictures and comics of the demon brothers together. Mephisto had a deep blush on his face and Amaimon turned to face him.

"Anuie…. I didn't know you felt that way about me…."

"DON'T BE AN IDIOT!" He heard some muffled giggles and turned to see Aria standing at the doorway.

"I told you not to look…." She walked over to her computer and sat down with a bowl of chips on her lap. "Some of these are quite good actually… here's my favorite…"Amaimon stole some chips as she clicked on a web link. The brothers stared in disbelief at a very particular comic…. It was Amaimon inching closer and closer to his brother… he proceeded to pin down and lick Mephisto's cheek and it didn't seem like the older brother minded… then Amaimon shoved his tongue down his brothers throat… after some… steamy making out sessions, in came Rin and he joined in on the fun…

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?! WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT?!" Mephisto slammed shut her computer and both demons were glaring at her, with a deep blush.

"They're comics I found online… I guess people think you and your brother make a cute couple… I don't know…" She feigned innocence.

"Well obviously I'd be the dominant one, not Amaimon.~" Mephisto stroked his goatee and both Amaimon and Aria sweat dropped.

"And there's no way in all Gehenna, that Rin, would be involved." Amaimon swished his newly placed lollipop from left to right in his mouth.

"You guys…. Are something else…" Aria face palmed.

0o0o0o0o0o~~~~~~~~o0o0o0o0o0o

"Oh my freaking…." *knock, knock, knock!* "Mephisto! Amaimon! What's taking you two so long?! I mean seriously! I don't even take that long with my hair!" Aria really needed to pee… they had both been in there for at least an hour…. What the hell were they doing in there?... The girl gasped… were they… possibly… re-enacting stuff from the comics she had shown them?! She feverishly blushed.

The girl quietly opened the door to see Amaimon and Mephisto both holding her hair straighteners…. Her normal one and her backup one… yes she had a backup one… Mephisto was re-curling his famous little curl atop his head and Amaimon was trying to make his broccoli bulb back into a spike.

"…. Seriously you guys?..." Aria just stared at the two demons as she watched them make faces into the mirror.

"You must never speak of this to anyone!" Mephisto glared at her.

"Yeah… trust me I'd be too embarrassed to say anything…" She started to back away slowly.

"THERE!" Amaimon celebrated his newly created spike with a chocolate truffle.

"You two are so cute…." Aria smiled.

"Dammit!" Mehpisto was having trouble with his curl.

"I guess I'll pee in a bottle…." Defeated, the poor girl retreated back into the living room.

0o0o0o0o0o~~~~~~~~0o0o0o0o0o

"Shhh! Amaimon, chew your candy quietly! If Mephisto finds us, we are so screwed!" They were both hiding in Aria's closet.

"Amaimon!~Arrriiiaaaa!~~" Mephisto called out from the kitchen. "Dinner's almost ready!~"

"SSSHHH, SHHHH! He's coming!" She hissed at the greedy demon. They heard footsteps in Aria's room. The girl was cramped in the closet with her crush, both trying to escape the older demon. She tried shifting her leg, it was falling asleep, and accidently kneed poor Amaimon in the nuts.

"ARGH!" The boy burst out from the closet, legs together and curled in a ball.

"Oh crap! I'm so sorry!" Aria was freaking out until Mephisto cleared his throat.

"Ahem… if you two love birds are finished in the closet… dinner is ready!~ Let's go eat!~" _"Dirty bastards…"_ he whispered under his breath.

"I HEARD THAT!" Aria was trying to apologize and console poor Amaimon. "WE WERE JUST TRYING TO HIDE FROM YOU!" she called out.

Mephisto was rather excited. He had explained to both of them he wanted to try new foods. He made lasagna. It was 'Italy Day.'

"Uh…." Aria poked her lasagna with her fork and she could swear it barked at her.

"Go on try it!~" Mephisto looked so proud of his handy work, that poor Aria felt guilty and had to try some….

"This is why I only eat candy." Amaimon was too afraid to even look at the food.

"Eat it or die!" Mephisto pointed a wooden spoon at the both of them.

"I just want you to know…. In case I die… I want to confess that it was I who broke the glass vase, not behemoth…. Sorry…" She held her nose with her left hand and attempted to try Mephisto's 'lasagna.'

"Brother… I don't know much of Italian cuisine but…. I'm sure there isn't supposed to be a… a…." He didn't even know what this 'thing' he was looking at was… perhaps it was a combination of a chicken and a frog?… If that was even possible… "… I mean really… where did you find this?..." Amaimon was at least a hundred feet away from the dinner table.

"Gehenna of course! I thought it would add some exotic flavor!~" Mephisto sang.

"Oh you mean like the toy you told me about the other day? What was it… a double revenge dil-" Mephisto smacked Amaimon on the head with the wooden spoon.

"Ahahahahahahahahahahhaha….SHUT UP!" Mephisto nervously shook the spoon in Amaimon's face, though he was knocked out already.

"WHAT?!" Too late… Arai had taken a bite already…

0o0o0o0o~~~~~~~0o0o0o0o

Mephisto had gotten into the shower and Amaimon was busy munching on snacks. Aria had invited Rin and Yukio over for a study session, since Amaimon got super pissed whenever she was gone for hours at their place. She had convinced the candy loving demon to not start any fights and she'd reward him with some toffee ice-cream. He, of course, obliged, as long as Rin or Yukio didn't try anything funny.

"Alright Aria, tell me how the cells in the human body regenerate and heal from wounds." Yukio placed a hand on her shoulder and leaned over to peek at her notes. Amaimon and Rin were passive-aggressively playing a fighting game against each other. Winner wins Aria's heart apparently. (Without her knowing of course.) As the girl was trying to get over her temporary amnesia, earning her a light smack on the head from Yukio, she heard the shower water turn off.

"Arrriiiaaaa!~" Out came Mephisto in nothing but a towel. Hair still dripping wet and his hand carelessly holding onto the towel around his lower body. "Did you get my laundry done?~" He sauntered over, clearing the wax from his ears with his pinky nail. He hadn't noticed the twins until Rin yelled out.

"DAMIT! THIRD TIME IN A ROW! HOW DO YOU ALWAYS BEAT ME?!" It seemed Amaimon was very good at video games. Mephisto was surprised and let his towel drop at the very second Aria happened to look in his direction.

"You never told me to do the laund-….. EEEKKKKKKKK!" The girl turned beat red and viciously turned around to avoid seeing more of Mephisto. Unfortunately, she smacked her head against Yukio's, earning them both a large bump on their foreheads.

"Oh, hello! What are you two doing here?~" Mephisto didn't seem to mind he probably scared the girl for the rest of her life. Immediately after dropping his towel, Rin grabbed his phone and started taking pictures of Mephisto's nakedness. Mephisto did a few poses and Rin kept snapping away. Yukio smacked him with Aria's anatomy book (Which was quite thick by the way…)

"What the hell are you doing?!" He snatched his brother's phone away and started deleting the photos.

"I was taking pictures for blackmail!" Rin tried taking the phone back, to no avail.

"Well it's not black mail if he was posing for the pictures, idiot!" Yukio was also beat red from seeing his eldest brother naked.

"Oh I'm not shy at showing my Ototo how much bigger and better I am.~" Mephisto started posing again. Poor Aria… she had passed out and was now twitching as Amaimon poked her cheeks with his index finger nail.

"I think she died Anuie…."


	11. Chapter 11

**I hope you all enjoy the new chapter!**

* * *

"What do you mean 'Private weapon lessons?!'" Shura was as angry as ever.

"She's a very special case Miss Kirigakure. I want you to teach her how to properly use this." Mephisto pulled out a very heavy looking scythe out of his hat. It looked very simple. The blade itself was the heaviest part. It was solid black and extremely sharp. The pole it was attached to was made of a heavy black metal. All in all, it was a simple starter scythe and Shura was having a hard time holding it.

"If I can hardly hold this thing, what makes you think she'll be able to? This thing must weigh a ton! There's no way she'll be able to lift it, much less fight with it." Mephisto placed the scythe back into his hat and Shura crossed her arms over her chest.

"We'll see."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Alright let's begin with basics. I haven't worked too much with scythes but it's not too different from a sword. First off, pick up your blade." Shura eyed the girl carefully. She knew there was no way she was going to pick this up.

The girl was wearing simple training attire. Whereas everyone else wore their school uniform, today was a Saturday morning and she wasn't going to wear that. Aria wore a simple lose black T-shirt with some green training shorts and black sneakers. Her hair was up in a curly pony tail with some curly bangs loosely cascading down her face. She wasn't here to impress anyone with looks, she was training, so why the hell get all 'dolled up' for something like that?

Aria nodded and walked over to Mephisto. He was holding the scythe in both hands as she approached him. Aria looked a little nervous. It seems Mephisto was also having a hard time holding this weapon. Why would he give her something so heavy?.. As she took hold of the scythe, Mephisto let go of it. Sure enough, the scythe dropped to the floor, along with Aria.

"Nngh… This thing weighs a ton!" Aria was struggling to lift the scythe. She tried and tried as hard as she could but nothing. Mephisto sighed as Shura started to rant.

"I told you so!" She was starting a fight with Mephisto and the poor demon looked like he wanted to kill her but restrained himself.

In the midst of all the arguing, Aria felt depressed. She felt useless and weak. She wanted to make Mephisto proud… make him feel like he wasn't wasting his time on her… she wanted to prove to Amaimon she could take care of herself… Mephisto had said her father was a benevolent angel of death and an angel of healing… she had read once that you can call upon angels to help you, protect you and give you strength when needed…. All you had to do was pray…

"Archangel Sariel hear my plea…" Aria closed her eyes and clasped her hands together. "You are a kind angel of death, an angel of healing and the 'Command of God'… you keep the peace between angels in heaven, so please… allow me to use your weapon, here on earth, so that I may keep the peace between humans, demons and angels alike… allow me to continue the duty you were blessed with… in the name of our heavenly father I pray… amen." Aria had never really prayed before, so she was unsure of what to say. Without thinking, she just spoke what her heart was telling her brain. Mephisto and Shura became silent when they realized there was a bright, blinding, white light. Aria was enveloped in this light and all Mephisto and Shura could hear was her screaming. She let out a blood curdling scream that put them both on edge.

"Aria!" Shura didn't know what was going on. Mephisto remained silent. A few minutes later, the light died off and they both saw Aria on her knees. She was holding her head in her hands. She had ceased the screaming but was shuddering in pain.

"Is there something you need to tell me Mephisto?..." Shura eyed the demon, her brows furrowed in anger.

He only gave his signature smile. "She's my little angel… be nice to her Miss Kirigakure." Aria had blood trickling down her back. There was blood splatter behind her, where her wings had burst out of her back. Her shirt was ripped but not completely. Just enough for the wings to stretch and expand.

"Aria… are you alright?" Shura cautiously made her way towards the girl.

"Y-yeah…" She was still shaky and was trying to recover from the pain.

"Well let's get you cleaned up…" Shura was a Doctor/Knight, so she knew how to treat wounds. Once she had Aria all clean and relaxed she started with the questions. Mephisto could tell the girl was overwhelmed with the bombardment of inquiries Shura was giving her and he stepped in.

"Miss Kirigakure, I shall be more than happy to answer all your questions AFTER Aria's first lesson. So please, do what you were hired to do and teach the girl how to use her new weapon." Mephisto held Aria's new scythe in his hands. It was a double- bladed scythe. The blades looked like angel wings, delicate and magnificent. There was an inscription on the blade's pole that he could read but decided to remain silent for now. It was in angelic writing but he didn't want her, or anyone for that matter, to know he could read heavenly scripture. Mephisto was surprised he was able to hold the scythe, for It was extremely heavy. Heavier than the one he had acquired for her.

"I don't know… maybe we should start tomorrow… I mean she just had wings burst out of her back Mephisto! Is she ok to do anything but rest right now?"

"Sensei I'm fine. P-please teach me how to wield my weapon." Aria was standing now. Still a little shaky but she was alright. The feeling as though she was repeatedly stabbed and punched was flooding her body. The pain was where her wings had burst out but it felt as though someone had just brutally beat her. The girl knew sooner or later, she would get used to the feeling, she just had to endure.

Shura nodded and Aria walked up to Mephisto once again. Her movements were a little wobbly but she held her ground. She wouldn't appear weak and fragile in front of her Guardian. Mephisto handed her the scythe and Aria easily held it in her small hands. It was made for her. "It's as light as a feather!" She smiled.

"I hope you can fight without your wings being a hindrance." Shura pointed at Aria. The girl only nodded.

"My dear angle… you look… exquisite, holding such a deadly weapon." Mephisto had a small blush forming. Not because he had romantic feelings for her but because she truly did look perfect. Her small frame, accompanied by her innocent looks, holding a weapon that screamed death… the contrast was beautiful.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The girl figured out how to summon her angel wings, and make them disappear at will. However, every time she summoned the wings, they would burst from her back in a bloody mess. Always ripping her shirt and causing pain. She was getting used to it though. Little by little the pain of her wings appearing was lessoned.

Aria had been training with Shura for the past few weeks. Every weekend she would train from early dawn till dusk. Aria didn't really have time to hang out with her friends. Training, studying and doctor classes with Yukio took up her whole day. She didn't even have time to hang out with Amaimon. Every time he wanted to play with her, she always had something to do. Amaimon tried to control his temper around the girl because he cared for her but he was feeling ignored. He needed to let out his frustration. Amaimon knew his brother was pushing her so hard because she needed to be strong.

Sighing, Amaimon sat cross-legged on Mephisto's desk. "What is it Amaimon? I'm very busy at the moment." He was looking through some paperwork in his hands.

"Anuie…. Aria hasn't played with me in weeks! I'm bored…" He was unwrapping some chocolate truffles Aria had left for him.

"Hmm… how are your planes for a date coming along?" Mephisto continued to look at the documents in his hands.

"I wanted to try something but… she's been too busy..." The younger demon yawned.

"How about you do something for me then?" Mephisto set the documents down on the table as he swatted at Amaimon to get off his desk. The boy just gave him a confused look. "Go play with Rin. It's been a while."

"Ototo…"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"I know! I'm going to make this pretty young thing my wife!~" Amaimon had kidnapped Shiemi to anger Rin. He wanted him to give into his demon power and figured he could rile him up by using the blond.

Aria had left the group behind to follow Rin. She was hiding behind some trees, keeping an ever watchful eye on both demons. She would intervene if Amaimon's little 'game' got out of hand. The girl stood still when she heard Amaimon say that though. It felt as though her heart had stopped.

"From this day forward would you be mine to have and to hold… will you honor me… and cherish me in sickness and in health, 'till death do us part and stuff? And will you love me forever and ever until the day you die?" Shiemi had a glazed over look on her face but she nodded a yes. "To seal our vow of eternal love, I will now bite your lips off." He stuck out his tongue, sharp teeth showing, and Rin lost it.

Amaimon easily blew him away and Aria quickly jumped out of harm's way. "RIN!" The girl ran towards him but that only fueled Amaimon's anger.

"Get away from him Aria." The greedy demon commanded through gritted teeth. She ignored him and focused on Rin.

"Stop it Amaimon!" Aria was standing defensively in front of Rin. Amaimon narrowed his eyes at her.

"Didn't I tell say you were mine?...Why are you defending him?!" He bared his fangs at her now. She remained silent. Aria was thinking of something to say so she wouldn't anger him further. Before she could answer though, Amaimon picked her up with his free hand, since he still held Shiemi in the other, and pinned her to a tree. The tree's roots wrapped around her, holding her in place.

"I'll deal with you later." He said to her before turning his attention back to Rin. His face changed from angry to innocent. His childlike voice was back and he walked closer to Rin. "Excuse me, but I thought this girl was important to you. If she is, why aren't you going for the kill?"

"Go to hell." Rin's defiance to the Earth King earned him a glare.

"Hm… Oh well, I suppose I don't have any use for her now. But since she's here maybe I'll have one of her eyeballs." He placed his claw-like nails close to the blond's face. "A cousin of mine has a penchant for the occult and I promised to pick up a few for his collection."

"Amaimon stop!" Aria was struggling to free herself from her binding. Suddenly, a flash zoomed by Amaimon's face and seemed to have hit Shiemi. It was Izumo, Konekomaru, Shima and Bon. They were fighting amongst each other because Bon thought Konekomaru shot the girl when in fact, he shot Amaimon's hair spike. It caused his famous spike to poof up like the head of a piece of broccoli. Everyone laughed at him. Aria thought it was rather comical as well but she didn't like them laughing at her crush. Apparently, Amaimon didn't think it was that funny either. He kicked Shima hard into a tree causing him to fall on his face, unable to move. He broke one of Konekomaru's arms and was now holding Bon by the throat.

"A-Amaimon… please…." Aria tried reasoning with him but he ignored her.

After one of Rin's heartfelt speeches, he unsheathed his sword and his blue flames surrounded him. His tail appeared and his fangs were bared. Amaimon dropped Shiemi and Bon. He had the look of pure joy and happiness on his face. Something Aria rarely saw. Rin and Amaimon proceeded to fight in midair. Everyone was in shock. They just realized Rin was related to Satan somehow.

Aria was too focused on the two boys fighting she didn't realize the gang was still there with her. "Heaven's Scythe!" She called out for her weapon and it materialized before her. She cut herself free and without thinking, summoned her wings. They burst out through her back, splattering blood everywhere, even some on Bon's face, much to his disgust, and she took off after both demons.

"What the hell is going on?!" Bon and the gang were all extremely confused. No one knew what the hell was happening, aside from two demons and an apparent angel, were now fighting.

Aria didn't have too much practice in flying but she was managing somehow. "BURN IN HELL!" Rin stabbed Amaimon through his back but the demon managed to take hold of Rin's tail, startling him and causing pain. Aria heard Mephisto laugh and she looked behind her. He was sitting on a chair floating in midair. He was watching the fight with much amusement. It angered her but she dismissed it for the moment.

The fight continued. Blow after blow they hit each other, both trying to kill the other. It seemed Amaimon was getting overpowered. Aria could see the fear in his eyes. Rin's ears became more pointed and she could tell he was losing himself to his demon side. The way Rin savagely attacked Amaimon sent shivers down her back. Amaimon had taken hold of Rin's sword between his hands and they were at a stalemate. Eventually, the sword cracked and Rin let out a blood curdling scream, tossing Amaimon away and burning him with his blue flame. Or at least it seemed that way.

Mephisto saw just as Aria jumped in between both Rin and Amaimon. She took most of the impact of Rin's attack and Amaimon landed in some trees, out of breath. Rin was completely out of control and didn't even notice he hurt Aria. She was engulfed in the blue flames and was screaming in agony. Her wings caught fire but before they burnt up completely, she managed to dismiss them. Aria knew by doing so, she would fall quickly but the pain of her wings burning was too much to bear. The girl fell through some trees, receiving scratches and bruises.

"ARIA!" Amaimon saw as she received Rin's flames and fell from the sky. Before he could help her though, Mephisto had summoned a giant cuckoo clock and took hold of his younger brother. Just as Mephisto secured Amaimon, Rin slashed through the clock and the older demon was very annoyed. Amaimon managed to escape the damn clock.

"My, my… you're such a handful little brother…" Mephisto wasn't very happy at this point.

Aria was writhing in pain. She tried to hold in her agony and look for Amaimon but she couldn't even get up. "His flames…. are so …. strong….. I can't…. I can't…" She let out a scream just as Amaimon found her.

"Aria! Aria, you'll be ok now! I'm here, I'll take care of you…" He held onto her tightly. He saw she had burn marks all over her body. "That son of a bitch! He's going to pay for what he did to you!" That was the last thing she heard before everything went dark.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Aria woke up with a sharp headache. Her body felt like it had been through hell and back. She took in her surroundings. She was in her room. Aria jolted up from her bed, ignoring her aching body. "Amaimon!" She looked around frantically for him. Aria heard her bedroom door squeak open and Amaimon poked his head in.

"Yes?" His signature poker face made her smile in relief.

"I'm so glad you're ok… I was so worried…" She let out a sigh.

"It'll take more than that to kill me…" He walked into her bedroom and sat down at the foot of her bed. Pulling out a lollipop, he unwrapped it and handed it to her.

Aria examined her hands and legs. "Hey…. no burn marks…"

"Yeah, when I brought you home, you were enveloped in a white light. A few hours later, you were healed."

"Wow… lucky me I guess… maybe I can heal you and Rin as well! How is he by the way?" She placed the lollipop in her mouth, savoring the taste of strawberries.

"He was captured by the new paladin, Anuie is with him. They are to go before a council and await punishment." Aria gasped, her lollipop almost falling out.

"We have to help them!"

"No!" Amaimon placed a hand on her chest, stopping her from getting out of bed.

"What?! Why not?!"

"I need you to stop caring for Rin, Aria. He almost killed you!" The girl remained silent. "I'm going to kill him… and don't try to stop me!" He glared at her.

"Ok…" He wasn't expecting that response from her. "But please… take me with you… I want to make sure you're ok… I couldn't bear seeing you hurt like that…if anything happens, I can heal you! I can protect you!" She looked at the floor so he wouldn't see her blush. He stared at her for a minute as if thinking of what to say next. He pondered the idea of taking her on a date… it had been plaguing his mind for days but he never got the chance to take her. Amaimon knew that by going to the council and exacting his revenge on Rin for the humiliation of last night, and hurting Aria, might cost him his life today… so if there was anything he wanted to tell her… it had to be now.

Amaimon quickly jumped on top of her. She let out a small, surprised squeal. He had her pinned down on the bed and whispered in her ear. "You're so fragile little angel…I could crush you in the palm of my hand… devour your very soul… if you stay with me, I will taint your purity… even your heavenly father won't be able to save you…" She shivered at his touch. His long nails trailing down her arms. She did little to resist… perhaps deep down inside she wanted this… she wanted him to be so forceful… so … in control… He pulled away slightly to get a good look at her.

"A-Amaimon…" She felt the blood rush to her face. Again, he inched closer and closer to the point his nose grazed hers but then stopped. "Humans… with demons is… is wrong…. An angel and a demon… is worse…" She spoke, her voice shaky and fearful, but not for her life. Fearful that perhaps he knew of her feelings for him…

Amaimon brushes his lips against Arias' but only for a second. Her caramel skin and peachy lips were tantalizing… He gently placed a strand of her curly hair behind her ear and closed his eyes. Aria could feel his warm breath as he spoke again. "Tell me… is this wrong?..." He kissed her this time. It was a very gentle and tender kiss. Nothing she would have expected from him. He made her heart flutter like a thousand butterflies in the sky… like fireflies dispersing into the night air. His lips were as soft as rose petals and he tasted of sweet chocolate.

Amaimon ran his fingers through her hair, taking care not to accidently pull it. "Aria… you… fill me with a light… a feeling of fulfillment… as if I'll never be alone… a feeling that satisfies my hunger… that makes me believe I have a heart…" She remained silent, unable to think of any words to describe her ever growing happiness. How she wished this moment would last forever. He stopped kissing her for an instant and allowed her to breath.

His eyes shone with lust. Amaimon licked his lips, savoring Aria once more. He smirked, showing his fangs to her, causing Aria to shudder in his hold once more. Amaimon moved in close to her again, closing the gap he created between them. Aria let out a light sigh, awaiting him to kiss her again. Amaimon opened his mouth and bit down on her neck a little forcefully. She let out a slight grunt. She didn't want to show weakness, and so held in her cries of pain. Amaimon sank his fangs deep into her neck, enough to draw blood. Once he did, he sucked and licked the tender spot for a minute before pulling away. He gently nuzzled her neck, causing Aria to wince in pain.

He had smelled Yukio and Rin's scent on her that first day she went to study with them. He wanted to rip them all apart but Mephisto told him to control himself. Amaimon took this opportunity to finally mark her as his. "I'm sorry I hurt you." He whispered in her ear again. "But I have marked you as mine… you are forever mine and mine alone now… no more Rin… no more Yukio…just mine…"


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you for the reviews! Please continue to comment and let me know how the story is coming along! Special thanks to Anon and Spirit Kiss for the comments!**

* * *

Hundreds of hobgoblins were summoned by Amaimon. They busted into the Vatican and by their master's orders, were looking for Rin. A handful of exorcists disposed of a few hobgoblins but it didn't faze nor deter the Earth King. "I can smell the scent of Rin Okumura…" Amaimon was partially demonized. His tail was dense and green. His arms were also that way, his claws showing more and with arrows running down along both arms and his tail. His ears were elongated and he was now standing in front of Shura and a blond man. Amaimon and Aria were on top of Behemoth, only inches away from the council. "Ah… he's in there…" Aria decided it was best to remain silent for the moment and hid behind one of Behemoth's horns.

Shura and the blond man were arguing amongst themselves until the girl heard a strange woman's voice. "Really Arthur you're such a slave driver…" It was the sword speaking… _Arthur… so that's his name huh? _Aria took a mental note of this man. He seemed powerful and by the looks of it, he held some sort of high position in the Vatican. Shura also summoned her blade and unleased an attack towards Amaimon. Behemoth took the full blow and disintegrated…. Aria's eyes went wide, now exposed, she fell to the floor with a 'thud.'

"Aria?!" Shura's eyes were also wide in surprise.

"B-Behemoth…." The girl's eyes were starting to fill with tears.

"What are you doing here?! And with him?!" Shura pointed to Amaimon as she spoke but the girl ignored her.

"How dare you… YOU KILLED MY BEHEMOTH!" Amaimon was overcome with anger. Shura and Arthur stood there watching the demon grow more and more powerful as his hatred intensified. Amaimon created a small earthquake and transformed himself into an Earth Golem. He smacked Shura and Arthur through the heavy double doors, sending them flying into the room where the council sat. With a wicked laugh, Amaimon inched closer to Rin's crystalized form. "I found you!" Some sort of protective barrier prevented the demon from touching Rin. That only fueled his anger and with one slam of his fist to the ground, Amaimon broke the crystal Rin was encased in.

Aria stood back behind Amaimon watching everything carefully. She promised not to interfere unless his life was in danger. She felt nervous and uneasy. Aria didn't want Amaimon to cause so much havoc and destruction. She suddenly heard Mephisto speak.

"No pressure but the poles will be closing soon! Time to cast your votes! Yay or nay?" He held a malicious smile on his handsome face. Arthur was accusing him of knowing full well that Rin would attract another demon and that this was all a plot of his. Of course he denied it and they were arguing back and forth with each other.

"I've come to settle things… Rin Okumura!" Amaimon held Rin's unconcios body between his golem's thumb and forefinger. He was squeezing his head and Aria was afraid Amaimon would pop it, in one bloody movement. Some exorcists were now shooting at Amaimon and Rin fell out of his grasp. In a rage, Amaimon now threatened the council. Watching all the destruction this demon was causing, one of the council members accepted whatever wager Mephisto had proposed to them. They wanted Amaimon gone by any means necessary, preferably extermination.

"Your wish is my command." Mephisto smiled devilishly. When Aria heard that, she tensed. Was he really going to kill Amaimon?... No… because she wouldn't let that happen. Bon suddenly appeared with Kurikara, attracting Amaimon's attention.

"I can hear it…. Rin Okumura's heart beat… give me that sword!" The demon reached for Bon but he dodged. Bon tossed the blade to Shima and he tossed it to Izumo. Yukio now held it and Amaimon smacked him into some nearby stairs. Yukio crawled over to Rin and handed him the sword, prompting the young half-demon to wake up in a blaze of blue flames. Amaimon took a swing at Rin but he sliced through him with the blade. He seemed to be in a dazed state and was now running up one of Amaimon's arms, all the while slicing and dicing through him.

At the very moment Rin reached Amaimon, Aria flew up between them. Wings stretched and aching, she struggled to fly as fast as she could to prevent the inevitable…. Her arms outstretched and eyes closed as she was now between both demons…. She screamed no… but it was far too late… Rin stabbed through her to reach Amaimon. "Impossible… I am King of Earth…how could I lose?... Aria…. ARIA!" his final words before he burst in a fury of blue flames and his body disintegrating. Aria was still attached to the blade. She coughed up blood and her small hands were cut where she held Kurikara. Rin pulled the blade out slowly and fell to the floor, losing all consciousness. Aria fell as well, wings still out, and landed on her side on the hard ground. Arthur ran to the boy and placed his blade on his neck.

Aria could feel her blood pooling in her throat. Her gaze lingered on Rin. She felt something in her heart she hadn't before…. Hatred… hatred for Rin… for taking Amaimon from her. Even when those girls picked on her and on occasion beat her up, she never hated them. Dislike, sure, but not hate. Her eyes started to glaze over and she heard the council woman speak. "A-An angel?! A real angel?! H-how?!..." Aria coughed up blood once more as she gently held her hands over her heart.

"A-Amai… mon…" She whispered to herself. "I-I'm… s-sorry… I… f-failed…. you…" Tears ran down her caramel cheeks and she felt her heart slowly weakening. Her stomach felt like butterflies were escaping her and she thought at any moment now, she would die. Her healing wouldn't save her from something like this… As her gaze returned to Rin's unconscious form, she saw a pair of feet in front of her. The person before her wore some sort of sandals and a long flowing white rob. She felt her body lift ever so gently and this person held her close to his chest.

"I have been searching for you, little one…" His voice was so gentle… it brought her a sense of peace and love. She carefully looked up to see an unknown man's face. He had beautiful caramel colored hair and soft, gentle, facial features. His eyes were like the sweetest honey…he was very handsome. There was an aura of calm that radiated from him. Aria didn't know what was going on but the last thing she heard was a woman shriek.

"Another angel?!" Then, the girl closed her eyes, for what she thought would be the final time. Everyone was silent, even Mephisto, who usually had a snarky, smart remark, was quiet.

"You hid her from me rather well Sam." The angel's eyes glared towards Mephisto. The demon remained silent. "No matter... I have her now… she will be leaving with me." The angel placed a hand on Aria's forehead and it emitted a brilliant, soft, green light.

"Raphael… how nice to see you again." Mephisto tensed up a bit.

"A-Archangel R-Raphael?!..." Arthur shuddered and fell to his knees. Every single person in the room fell to their knees at the mention of his name.

"Yes, it is I, Archangel Raphael, the healer." He turned away from Arthur and was once again staring at Mephisto. "Brother Michael is rather irritated with you Sam…"

"Is he now?" Mephisto let out a soft, nervous chuckle.

"He wants to completely erase her from existence… But I'm sure you were well aware." Raphael's face held no emotion. The demon only fiddled with the handle of his umbrella. "I do not agree with Michael's decision of destroying the girl… Sariel's mistakes were his own… she should not suffer for it." The angel looked down at Aria with sadness in his eyes. From his peripheral vision, he spotted Rin still lying unconscious. "Disgusting…" He walked over to Rin's sleeping form. "Those were brother's words….for her and him." His eyes now held sadness for Rin. "The sacrifice of one's life for another is one of the noblest acts one can do…" Raphael now returned his gaze to Aria. "She looks just like him…" He said that mostly to himself.

"If you take her, you risk Michael killing her…" Mephisto spoke up as Raphael turned to leave.

"And she would be in better care with you? Laughable." Again, no emotion was evident on him.

"She is perfectly safe in my care, I assure you." The demon gave the angel a devil's smirk.

"Yes… perfectly safe… that is why she lay dead in my arms, correct?" It was Raphael's turn to smirk. Mephisto's smile turned into a frown. "She still weeps for her lost love I see…" Aria's eyes spilled tears that were held back before she died. Raphael walked over to Mephisto with Aria in his arms. He handed her to him and the demon now held Aria to his chest. "I must speak with brother. Convince him that her destruction is not necessary… I entrust you with her life Sam… if anything happens to her… I personally shall end you." The angel glared at the demon but Mephisto just smiled and tipped his hat to him.

"Why, I would never dream of harming the girl."

With a nod and a hint of hesitation, Raphael's wings stretched brilliantly before everyone. He took up to the skies with one leap and disappeared. "Mr. Pheles would you please care to explain what is going on here?!" One of the council members was finally able to rise to his feet. Everyone was too afraid to even breathe, lest they offend the angel and be condemned to hell.

"Ah… it's a rather long and tiresome story…" Mephisto really didn't want to discuss this anymore. He needed to get Aria and Rin out of here as soon as possible.

"Speak or be dealt with Pheles!" The council woman seemed to have lost her patience with him now.

"This, my dear council woman, is Aria. The half-angel child of Archangel Sariel. She was an orphan that was to be released into society with absolutely no one to care for her. Naturally, as the caring father figure that I am, I took it upon myself to help the poor girl. She was unaware of her heavenly patronage. I believed I could train her properly, to bring about her holy light to shine on us all. Rin could destroy any potential threats to the Vatican and Aria here, could speak a simple prayer and protect us all. With these two working together for the good of the Vatican, well… there's really nothing to be afraid of is there?" Mephisto smirked. "It seems, however, that the stronger of an angel she became, her heavenly powers acted as a beacon and attracted not only demons, but angels as well. Angels are complicated things you see… and even though her father was once among them… they seek to destroy the poor girl because he mated with a human female. They consider her as much of an abomination as they do Rin."

"You have brought us not only the possible wrath of Satan to our doorstep but the wrath of the Archangels as well!" The council was in a frenzy. "Do what you must to protect the Vatican and fix your mistake! Not only must we now worry about the Fallen One but we must fear our Holy Archangel Michael to descend from the heavens in a rage for this girl! If you have to give her up, then so be it!"

"But what if we don't have to?..." Mephisto held tightly onto Aria's sleeping form. "What if I can convince the angels to let her stay here, to protect the Vatican? I mean really… what is more holy than a real, living, breathing angel on your side?" The council talked amongst themselves for a moment before nodding.

"Alright Pheles… do what you must… but if you bring Michael's wrath upon us, it is your head on the line! Understood?!"

Mephisto only nodded with that devilish smile plastered on his lips.


	13. Chapter 13

Aria sat at the dinner table swishing her cereal and milk around. When she awoke this morning, Mephisto gave her a brief update on what happened the night before. That Rin had killed Amaimon and her. About Raphael's visit and how he revived her. Aria's eyes were glazed over, lost in thought. Her facial expression was the saddest Mephisto had ever seen. Sighing, he pulled a seat next to her. He placed his hand on her shoulder and rubbed it comfortingly.

"If you don't eat, you'll get sick. We can't have that. Say ahhhhh.~" He held a spoonful of cereal to her mouth. His other hand was hovering under the spoon so milk wouldn't fall. Aria lifted her gaze to him and she softly sighed as well.

"I'm not hungry." She abruptly stood up causing Mephisto to drop the spoon and cereal. "I'm going to take additional shifts at the coffee shop to earn extra money." She didn't look at him.

"Oh don't worry about that. I took the liberty to quit for you!~" Mephisto smiled at her.

"What?! Why?!" She glared at him and Mephisto glared right back. She was being disrespectful and very unlike her usual self.

"Because I can provide you with everything you need. The only thing you have to work at is your training, using your scythe, healing and the like." Mephisto towered over her. His eyes narrowed at the girl and caused her to tense up a bit. He gave Aria that look. The look she hated because he appeared positively devilish.

"I… just want my own money…. I don't… want to be your burden…" Aria stared at the floor in embarrassment.

"Nonsense. Now run off to school and take this." He placed a small green coin purse in her hand. It had Amaimon's face on it.

"… Why are you being mean?…." Aria whispered as she stared at the purse.

"I'll check with the school staff to make sure you've eaten and that you attend all your classes. Be a good girl Aria.~" He waved her off and ignored her question. The girl held the little coin purse to her chest tightly. She felt her heart flutter in pain for a moment and she held back tears. _'What do I do now?...'_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Aria noticed everyone in school was staring at her. When she walked over to her locker to retrieve some books, people passing by would whisper and stare. _'What the hell is going on?...'_ She made her way to Yukio's class and when she walked in, she noticed everyone was already there. _'Guess I'm late…'_ Aria ignored all the whispers and stares of her classmates, except one. There, sitting next to her desk, was Rin. He weakly smiled at her and gave a light wave. Aria ignored him. She wanted nothing to do with the boy at the moment.

As she set her backpack down, her two favorite girls started ranting. "Mr. Okumura! Why is it that she doesn't get punished for being late? Angel or not, she shouldn't have special treatment!"

They knew… that's why they stared at her… the whole school knew she was an angel…. Aria slumped down in her chair trying to hide. _'Why me...'_

"That's enough Miss Kiwari. Please keep your comments to yourself so I may begin teaching. Aria, please see me once class is over, alright?" Yukio pushed his glasses back in place and Aria only gave him a nod.

"Uh… hey Aria… can I talk to you after class too?" Rin poked her arm to gain her attention but she jerked away from him violently. Rin was surprised to say the least. She'd never done anything like that to him before. Aria didn't respond but instead she placed an earphone into her right ear so she couldn't hear him. Her left ear was still open so she could hear Yukio teach.

Aria was unaware that everyone knew about Rin now. The whole school practically avoided him like the plague and his once 'friends' treated him like an outcast. He was utterly alone. He figured Aria would still be with him but the way she was treating him now made the boy believe otherwise. Either way, he was determined to talk to her about what happened.

This morning, Yukio had explained to Rin the details of last night's events. He couldn't believe what had transpired. He actually killed Aria… he drove his blade into her heart and killed her… The only person not to alienate him when she found out of his patronage… Yukio warned Rin that he could lose control when in his demon form and sure enough, that's what he did. Rin felt absolutely awful about what happened and was determined to apologize one way or another. If it wasn't for that angel Raphael…. Aria would be dead right now and Rin wouldn't have been able to live with himself…

Class seemed to drag on today… all she could hear was 'blah blah blah' from Yukio's mouth. Aria hadn't noticed she was absentmindedly scribbling 'Amaimon' on her notebook. When she finally did notice, she ripped the page and crumpled it in a fist. Sighing heavily, the bell finally rang and she felt some relief wash over her. Aria quickly grabbed her backpack and attempted to leave but Yukio caught her.

"Aria, wait." His hand on her shoulder was shaken away by the girl. Her back was still to him. "I just want to make sure you're alright…" She didn't understand it but rage suddenly filled her. It overpowered her and she snapped at him.

Aria unbuttoned the first three buttons of her shirt, revealing a bit of her green, lacy bra. She pulled the left side of her shirt open a bit, revealing a scar about the length of her middle finger, running over where her heart was. "The scar of where Rin killed me will forever be here. And the scar of where Rin killed Amaimon is forever engraved there as well." She buttoned up her shirt and looked over at Rin. "I don't care if you're the son of Satan or whatever… you took away someone I loved and I'll never forgive you." She narrowed her eyes at him. "You and I are enemies now, so don't look at me with sadness or pity. You can't control your demon self Rin… so… in order to inhibit you from taking anyone else I love, away…one day… I shall drive my holy scythe into your heart Rin… I'll make you feel the pain I feel now." And with that she took off, leaving a shocked Yukio and Rin, with a broken heart.

'_I need to find Miss Shura…. I have to get stronger… strong enough to beat Rin! If he was able to kill Amaimon, then I have to become stronger than everyone to kill him!'_ Aria ran out onto the roof of the school. This was where she'd meet up with Amaimon sometimes when he wanted to see her. He of course, couldn't be seen in the school, so they would meet up here at times. There was a large rooftop air conditioner that she sat behind. Here she cried and cried for what seemed an eternity. She hadn't spilled a tear all day but her thoughts were always on him…. On that greedy demon she'd come to love so much.

Wiping her tears away with her hands, she reached into her pants pocket and pulled out the coin purse. She stared at Amaimon's face a few minutes before opening it and grabbing some money. "I better get some food or Mephisto will be pissed when I get home…"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Aria sat alone at a table. No one had approached her. She thought it a bit strange since the whole school knew she was an angel, she figured people would want to ask her a million questions. She wasn't complaining though. She wanted to be alone. Aria nibbled at her sandwich, she wasn't that hungry but she wanted to keep Mephisto happy. The girl didn't notice the blond sit down across from her, until she spoke.

"Hey Aria, how are you feeling?" Shiemi's shy voice ripped her way from her thoughts. Aria blinked a few times, staring at the girl with confusion, before answering.

"Oh, um, hey Shiemi… yeah I'm fine. Still alive ha ha…" She took a bigger bite of the sandwich this time.

"Oh that's great! I was really worried about you when I heard what happened." The blond gave Aria a genuine smile.

"Oh… mhm…"

"I hope you being an angel and all doesn't change our friendship…" Finally Shiemi found the courage to ask what had been plaguing her mind.

"Uh, no… of course not." Aria was a little taken aback by that question.

"I understand you're in a difficult time right now but… well…." It seemed Shiemi was having a hard time finding the words to her next statement. "You should really talk to Rin, Aria…." With that, the girls heart skipped a beat. The mention of Rin made her uncomfortable.

"Oh, so he told you about what I said, huh?" Aria started drinking her juice.

"Mhm… he was very upset… you know… now that everyone knows he's the son of Satan, people are afraid of him… even Bon and the gang have shunned him…. It's not fair to Rin Aria…. He didn't choose to be what he is… it's not right for people to treat him that way… he really thought you, out of everyone, would've understood him…" Shiemi was fidgeting with her hands now.

"What does that have to do with me?" Aria didn't mean for that to sound rude but it did.

"Well it's just that… both of you have a lot in common…" The blond started fidgeting again. "You and Rin were alone for a long time…. you both have been shunned because of what you are and I just thought… that maybe you could look out for each other…" She was blushing and staring at her hands.

"Rin and I are nothing alike!" Aria stood up from her chair, startling Shiemi. The girl had no idea Rin was around the corner listening to their conversation. "Rin was never alone… he had his father Shiro looking out for him since he was born! I had no one! No one to tell me everything would be ok, no one to say good night or good morning to…. If Rin was an idiot and selfish bastard, that he took his dad for granted, that's not my problem!" Aria tried to control her temper. She noticed she had been shouting at the poor blond. "He took away the only person that truly cared for me…. I loved him and Rin took that away…." Her hands were formed into tight fists.

"But Aria…. You're an angel…. Amaimon was a demon…." The blond was also standing now.

"…. Tch…" Aria grabbed her backpack and headed off to class.

"Thanks for trying Shiemi…" Rin appeared behind her from around the corner. Startled, the blond jumped back.

"Oh, Rin! I didn't see you there!... Y-you heard all that?..." The boy solemnly nodded. "I-I'm sorry Rin…."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

It was Aria's last class of the day. Shura's weapon lesson had the girl's full attention. She was going to become an expert swordsman and defeat Rin."Alright Aria, show me what you've learned so far." Shura had some demons captured in a cage. She wanted the girl to properly dispose of them quickly. Aria closed her eyes and sighed heavily.

"Heaven's Scythe..." A beautiful double-bladed scythe appeared before her and she took hold of it gently. Its feathered blades shimmered in the sunlight like diamonds. The odd thing about it though, was that the tips of the feathers were becoming black…. The rest of the heavenly weapon was as white as snow. Shura took note of this but said nothing. The red-headed woman released the demons from their cages and they were immediately drawn to Aria, like wild animals. "Nothing escapes death… by heaven's light I shall exterminate these spawn of Satan!" Aria lifted her scythe and with one swift motion of her arm, brought down her blade, finely slicing the earth it touched in two. "SCREAMS OF THE DAMNED!" Howling voices were heard briefly before a black cloud of mist emerged from the scarred dirt and engulfing the demons. They quickly disintegrated into nothing. Not even dust remained. Aria held her blade in front of her and it disappeared in a beautiful mist of light. Shura noticed the black tint of the feathered blades became darker and larger. What was going on?...

Rin stared in awe and fear. She killed those demons without breaking a sweat…

0o0o0o0o0o

"I have a gift for you Aria.~" Mephisto was holding something in his hands. She couldn't see what it was because he used one hand to expertly cover whatever was sitting in his other. He walked over to her with large grin evident on his handsome features.

"A gift for what?..." She eyed him suspiciously.

"For that performance you did today! I must say, that was quite impressive…. The way you mercilessly annihilated those demons my dear, well that was poetry in motion!~" He stopped right in front of her. Aria sighed in annoyance. He had been watching her the whole time, it seems.

"I just gave Rin a little preview of what will happen to him soon enough." The girl retorted and the demon laughed.

"Here.~" He opened his hands and at the center of his palm was a little green hamster. It had a spike on top of its head.

"It's… cute but… I don't like small animals… I might kill it." The girl poked the little hamster's belly and it bit her finger. "Ah! Little bastard!" She shrieked but that only caused Mephisto to laugh more.

"I'm entrusting him to you. Do be nice to him Aria.~" Mephisto waved her away as he made his way back to his desk.

"Fine… but if he gets lost or stepped on, it won't me my fault!" She quietly exited the room. Aria was gently rubbing the hamster's fuzzy head. "You're really cute…" She smiled. "Let's find you something to eat."


	14. Chapter 14

**Thank you for the comments! I'm happy you guys are liking the story!**

* * *

"It's sooooooo hoooottttttt!" Rin moaned and groaned as he dragged himself behind Aria. They were on a mission together, at Yukio's request, to hunt for a demon eating souls of children. Yukio, as did the other teachers, wanted Aria to forgive the boy for what happened. The girl didn't care that she had died. She was devastated for the loss of Amaimon.

"Yeah I know, but let's get this over with quick so we can get back." Aria, too, was hot. She was trying to put up a strong front but she felt as if she were melting. She'd always preferred the cold anyway. Aria was about to scream in frustration due to heat exhaustion, when she spotted a dead child a few steps away. "Rin…" She pointed towards the kid as Rin looked over.

"I'll keep a look out for the demon while you put the soul to rest." Rin placed his hand on the hilt of his sword.

"Don't. You have no control over your demon self and I don't plan on dying again." Aria summoned her heaven's scythe.

"Do you have to keep bringing that up?... I said I was sorry! What do you want from me?!" Even though Aria said she'd kill him, Rin didn't believe that. He knew Aria was too kind, too sweet and good hearted for that. Regardless, the boy tried everything he could to have her smile again.

"Just keep an eye out for the demon ok? Do not release your blade Rin." Aria crouched down next to the child. She clasped her hands together and began to pray. "Archangel Sariel hear my plea…. Grant access to heaven for this child that has passed… I bless his soul in the name of our holy father, amen." Just as Aria finished her prayer, she heard Rin call out to her.

"ARIA BEHIND YOU!" Rin ran towards her but it was too late. The demon swiped at her and Aria let out a shriek.

"Rin you idiot! You were supposed to have my back!" She placed her hand on her back where the demon got her. She bled slightly but only because her angel powers were already at work on healing the wound.

"S-sorry! I didn't see it! It appeared out of nowhere!" Rin ran to her side and examined her wound. "Y-you're already healed?!" Aria nodded.

"I'm fine. I think this demon is a Mazakim… it was probably the one who killed the child and is after his soul now… we gotta stop it!" Aria took a swipe at the demon with her scythe but it was fast. It quickly jumped out of the way and tried to take a swipe at her again. Aria stayed next to the child. Rin pulled out his blade and he was surrounded by blue flames. "What the hell Rin! If you lose control I'll have to kill you!"

But he didn't. Rin had been practicing with Shura in controlling his demon self. So far, he had not yet lost himself. As Rin fought with the demon, Aria started to pray again. She dismissed her blade and closed her eyes. "Holy father, hear my voice… I am the daughter of one of your angels… the benevolent angels of death and an angel of healing… please grant me the strength to protect this child's soul from harm… let my holy aura envelope him and destroy any demon that might try to take him…" With that, a beautiful glow enveloped Aria and the dead child. As the soul was coming forth from the kid, the Mazakim lunged at her with all its might. The demon was blocked by the holy light, it acted like barrier and bounced its energy right back at him. Aria's eyes remained closed as she spoke. "Rin! Finish it off! I can't attack while I'm on the defensive!"

Rin sliced the demon in half and with a loud wail, it disintegrated into nothing. Satisfied that it was gone, Aria unclasped her hands and opened her eyes. "What the hell was that?! What did you do?!"

"It's something I've been working on with Yukio." The girl bent down to inspect the child again.

"What?! That bastard! He doesn't help me with training!"

Aria smiled at him but then realized she had and immediately stopped. She wanted to appear strong and still angry with the boy. Deep down inside though, she missed Rin. His smile… the way he'd do stupid things to make her laugh… but nothing he could do or say now would bring Amaimon back…. "Yeah well… it's something I have to talk to Mephisto about. It's a new class of exorcist I want to propose to him. So far I think I'm the only one who can accomplish it." Aria gently cupped the child's soul in her small hands.

"New class of exorcist huh? What do you call it?" Rin calmly walked over to her.

The little angel kissed the soul and whispered, "Have a safe journey." It disappeared shortly after. "Well… I call it Sentinel. The main focus of this class, is to take provoke enemies and distract them by taking all the damage. The Sentinel only has to protect themselves because the provocation draws all nearby enemies to them. The others in the group can freely attack the enemies without fear of backlash. However… so far only I can accomplish it… since my angel powers is like a free buffet to demons, they are naturally attracted to me and won't leave. They will stay, trying to devour me and ignore anything else. My healing is also rapid enough to keep me alive. I can heal myself and protect those around me. I can do it long enough for my team members to attack and kill any threats." She sighed. "It seems however… you were too strong for me…. you concentrated your demon energy in a single blow to the heart… anyway, I still need to work out the bugs of this class…"

Rin clenched his hand in a fist. "Aria… please… I'll do anything for you to forgive me… I'm so sorry…. There's not a day that goes by that I don't regret what I did to you…"

"But you don't regret killing Amaimon." She glared at the boy.

"Well… no… I was defending myself from him…" He seemed dumbfounded.

"Argh!" He had frustrated her and she started to storm off.

"Arrriiiaaa wwwaiiiittt!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Aria was slumping in her seat while she and the demon were driving around the city in Mephisto's pink limo. "Oh my dear, stop being so melancholy about this whole situation.~"

Aria merely grunted in annoyance. "How can you say that… Don't you care about what happened to your brother?"

Laughing, the demon responds, "Not really, no."

Aria glares at him. " …. You're a cruel beast…."

"You really think so?" She didn't turn to face him. Instead, she looked out the limo's tinted windows. They drove past her favorite ice-cream shop. Aria remembered how Amaimon loved going there. She let out a soft sigh.

"Have you heard anything from Raphael?" Aria suddenly asked the purple-haired demon.

"Mmmm…. Perhaps. Depends on who's asking!~" The girl narrowed her eyes at him. This was so like Mephisto. Always treating everything like a joke…. A game…

"I'm asking! Tell me what you've heard!" She was losing her patience.

"What does it matter? It's not like you'll be leaving with him." Mephisto stuck out his tongue at her.

"Stop the car." Aria stared out the window once more. The limo pulled over next to a candy store and the girl was about to get out when the demon stopped her.

"And where are you off to?" Mephisto had his hands crossed over his chest.

"I don't have time for games Mephisto. If you won't tell me what you found out from Raphael… then there's no point in me being here." The demon only smiled at her.

"Relax will you? If it was anything of importance I would have told you. Now sit back down and let's continue our little search!~" Mephisto tapped the glass window and motioned for his limo driver to continue. Aria slumped back into her seat and sighed again. She couldn't stop thinking of Amaimon. She held the little hamster Mephisto had given her, in her hands and ever so gently stroked his little furry head.

"Why do I have to go?….I won't have anyone to hang out with…" Aria continued to stare at the hamster, too afraid to look up at the demon.

Mephisto only smiled and rested his head back on his seat. "Oh come now!~ The festival will be fun! Besides, I'll have a surprise for you at the end of the day! Aren't you excited?~"

"Not really…"

Mephisto looked over at her. "Why not?" She didn't reply. Sighing, the demon snatched the little hamster from the girls' hands. She gasped in surprise but said nothing. She stared at him with urgency, as if worried he would kill the little thing. Mephisto placed the hamster on his shoulder and the little guy started nibbling on a lollipop. "Aria, I can't say much but…" His eyes seemed to hold some sort of emotion that she couldn't put her finger on…. Sadness?... caring?... No… Mephisto wasn't like that… "Amaimon is fine." The demon gently pet the little hamster.

"How do you know that?..." Aria looked out the window again. It had started to rain.

"Listen," He placed a hand on her shoulder but she didn't move. "Amaimon only lost his host body, not his life." That got her attention. She quickly turned to him and he smiled again.

"Where is he?!" Her eyes filled with pleading and anxiousness, Mephisto had to look away. That look she gave him made him feel uneasy. She was starting to grow on him and he didn't like it. He knew eventually… he would have to give her up…. Whether it be to his father or to Michael… he didn't want to become attached. Mephisto had explained the same thing to Amaimon and warned him about it. But… Amaimon had already fallen in love and Mephisto knew there was nothing he could do at this point…

"Tell me…" His voice got lower and it held more sincerity than before. "Do you honestly love my brother?" He looked at her now, just as she turned away in embarrassment. Aria was too shy to answer the question verbally but she slightly nodded. "I'm sure you know, a demon and an angel can never be…" Mephisto placed a hand on top of his umbrella's handle.

"I don't understand… why is it wrong?..."

"This is what I love about you Aria… you always try and see the good in everyone… even when there isn't any."

She was confused. "Don't say that. There's always good and bad in everyone…. Just because Amaimon is a demon doesn't mean he's all bad…"

"Really?... How well do you know Amaimon? You have yet to see what he is truly capable of, my dear." Mephisto's smirk scared her and she remained silent.

Out of the blue she said something that took him off guard. "What I said to Rin was wrong… I shouldn't have said I wanted to kill him…"

"Oh?..." He raised a brow in her direction. She rolled the window down, allowing the smell of the rain relax her.

"I was angry… I said those things because I let the anger and pain of losing Amaimon consume me… now that I've had time to actually think things through… that's not what I want…" Mephisto pushed the window button on his side of the seat to close Aria's window.

"You're getting my upholstery wet." He gave her an annoyed look. "Shura informed me of your wings being tainted black…I believe it's because of this hatred you're holding against Rin. If you don't let go of it… it shall stain your purity…. And I don't know what will happen to you then." He lied. Mephisto knew exactly what would happen… but he wasn't going to tell her that… not yet anyway.

After a few minutes of awkward silence, she hesitantly spoke. "Yes… I love him..." The girl started fiddling with her hands and was blushing furiously. Aria was confessing her love to Amaimon's brother.

"If Micheal heard you say that, he'd have a perfect excuse to kill you. Though, he probably has one already. Your very existence is interpreted as a sin by him. This love you feel for Amaimon is a disgusting abomination, in Michael's probable words…" Mephisto gently rubbed the little hamster's back.

Aria continued to fiddle with her hands as she spoke. "You know… sins change people… sin begets sin… but I… I still want to believe… I wanna believe in the heart … the heart that feels the sin…"

Mephisto looked shocked. "Where… did you hear that?..."

"In a dream I had the night after training with Miss Shura… it was the day I killed those demons she let loose on me… I couldn't sleep because of the nightmares I keep having… of when I died… All I see are Rin's eyes right before he drives his sword into me… I felt the pain running through me and everything seems to be in slow motion, but, before I die…. I always hear a male's voice say that to me in a whisper… and then I wake up…"

Mephisto relaxed a bit and allowed himself to recline in his seat. "I'll tell you what I said to your father the day he fell from grace… a strong will can stir the heart, but a will too strong can cut off the hearts visibility… apologize to Rin and let go of this hatred completely."

"So you did know my father?... and he has truly fallen?..." She gave him a look of utter sadness. Her warm, honey eyes beginning to fill with tears.

Mephisto pated the girl's head gently. "Let's go find you a nice kimono hm?~" He always did that… always avoided questions he truly didn't want to answer…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

There was confetti everywhere… lining the streets of the city. The music was thick in the air, followed by people's laughter. Everyone in the city was enjoying themselves. Aria was walking the streets trying to find Mephisto. One second he was next to her, yammering about simpler times and fallen snow and god knows what else… and the next, he was gone. She thought maybe he had gone into a nearby shop but he was nowhere to be seen. If she hadn't been daydreaming of a certain greedy demon, maybe she wouldn't have lost him.

"Ugh! Stupid Mephisto! Leaving me out here alone! I'm gonna get lost!" Aria frantically searched for the demon but couldn't find him.

"Over here Yukio! C'mon!" Then she heard it…. Rin's voice… She turned around to see said demon running down the street, with his twin following suit. Yukio held onto a bag filled with water and a goldfish, whilst Rin was balancing a tray of Takoyaki in one hand. Aria tried to sidestep out of the way but it was too late. Rin was running too fast to stop and he only noticed the girl at the last second…. BAM! The demon boy ran right into the little angel. The Takoyaki falling from the tray onto the girl had stained her new kimono.

"Ahhh sorry sorry!" Rin was profusely apologizing, though he hadn't realized it was Aria yet.

"Nnggghhh…. It's ok Rin…" Aria was rubbing her head. Realizing it was Aria who he bumped into, Rin quickly stepped back in surprise. He held his hands up in defense. "Relax I'm not going to hurt you…" Yukio offered the girl a hand and she graciously took it. "Thanks…" Dusting herself off, Aria started to blush in embarrassment. "If you don't mind… Rin can I please speak with you… in private? It'll only take a moment." Rin looked to Yukio, who only shrugged, and then nodded.

They walked a few paces away, to where Yukio couldn't hear. Aria was feeling extremely nervous. She couldn't find the words to apologize to the boy. She felt a knot in her throat and thought herself pretty pathetic for not just outright saying she was sorry. "So…. What's up?..." It was Rin who finally broke the silence.

"Um…. I just…" She stared at the ground, her hands trying to rub off the Takoyaki stain off her kimono.

"Sorry for your kimono…." Rin rubbed the back of his head.

"It's alright!" She quickly replied.

"Well Aria… if you have nothing to say then I guess I'm gonna go. Yukio and I are gonna meet up with Shiemi and I don't want to keep her waiting." Rin was about to turn and leave when she spoke up.

"Wait!... Rin…" She was so nervous… how could she apologize to him when a few days ago she vowed to kill him?...

"Yeah?" He was becoming impatient.

"I just wanted to say…. I ….. I…." _'C'mon Aria just say it! Don't chicken out! Say it!'_ she mentally argued with herself.

"Right well…." Rin was turning to leave again.

"I'm sorry!" She finally managed to blurt out. Rin looked at her confused. "I'm… sorry for… what I said… about wanting to kill you… it's not true… I was just angry…. I realized what happened wasn't your fault and it's not fair for me to blame you…." There she finally said it. She looked up at Rin waiting for him to laugh at her or possibly yell… but he never did. Instead he had a huge smile on his face. That giant goofy smile she had come to love. He rubbed the back of his head and replied to her.

"Well, took ya long enough!" She was the one confused now. "I was really worried you truly hated me Aria… to be honest… I was pretty depressed about it. There were nights where I couldn't even sleep!" He chuckled.

"So… does this mean that we're friends again?..." She meekly asked.

"Friends? Hm…. I don't know about that…." His response surprised her. She honestly thought that by apologizing, surely he'd want to be friends again. But who was she kidding? Just a few weeks ago, she practically declared war on the boy. Of course he wasn't going to accept her friendship anymore…. Rin suddenly held onto Aria in a tight embrace. "We never stopped being friends stupid!" It felt as though a huge weight was lifted from her. She smiled and rested her head on Rin's firm chest. She sighed softly and hugged him back gently.

"…. Thank's for not making this weird Rin…. I was worried you hated me…" Rin only blushed and gently stoked Aria's curly locks.

"Hmph…. Gone just a few weeks to recover and you move in on my woman in a heartbeat." Rin and Aria separated their embrace at the sound of a familiar voice. From atop a nearby roof, down jumped Amaimon. He landed next to them and graced his little brother with a deathly glare.

"A-Amaimon?!" Aria was in shock. There he stood, arms crossed over his chest and lollipop in his mouth. Amaimon crushed the candy between his molars and spit out the lollipop stick, hitting Rin with it in the process. Rin merely glared at him as he watched Amaimon place a protective hand around the girl.

"Otouto… we have a score to settle."


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry for the long wait guys! Also, in the first drabble, the way Mephisto hype's up the crowed are lyrics from a song called Ladies and Gentlemen by Saliva(I don't own it!). I thought it would be funny. Also, I'm sorry if I offend anyone with Mephisto's sexual preference. I believe he is the type of person that doesnt care if he's with a man or woman as long as he's having fun. Enjoy!**

* * *

It had taken quite a while but Aria managed to settle Amaimon down. He agreed to leave Rin be for the moment, at least until he met up with him again, whenever Aria wasn't around.

The poor girl was overwhelmed with joy that her beloved demon was back. She had a smile from ear to ear and her heart was thumping violently in her chest. Her cheeks were a deep red and she felt a little light headed from it all. He was back… Amaimon was back and she was happy.

"What's gotten into you?" Amaimon poked her cheek with his lollipop stem. She gently swatted his hand away and rubbed her cheek.

"Nothing! Just happy you're back, that's all…" She tried to play it off. Amaimon shrugged and draped an arm around her.

Aria blushed even more, if it was even possible. "What are you doing?..." She couldn't bring herself to look at him, so she settled her gaze on the passing shops. Amaimon only shrugged and ignored her question.

A few minutes later of walking, the pair came up to a hotdog eating contest. Aria could have sworn she heard Rin's voice but as she looked around, she was unable to find him. Frowning, the girl turned her attention back to Amaimon. Her eyes went wide. Where did he go?! He was there only a second ago! "Ugh! He's just like Mephisto!" She groaned. Suddenly, Aria heard Rin's voice once again.

"You're going down! There's no way you're gonna beat me!" Rin and Amaimon's foreheads were pressed together in an attempt to overpower the other demon. Aria could have sword there was lightning being emitted from their eyes with such a powerful glare they were giving each other.

"Oh no…" Aria face-palmed.

"Oh yes!~" Mephisto's voice earned him a shriek from the girl.

"When did you get here?!" She jumped back.

"Oh I've been here for a while my dear!~" Mephisto made his way up to the stage with a microphone in hand. "Ladies and Gentlemen, please! Would you bring your attention to me! For a feast for your eyes to see… an explosion of catastrophe!" He was really hyping up the crowd. Everyone was cheering and applauding and Mephisto was eating the attention up… as usual. "… Like nothing you've ever seen before! Watch closely, your jaws will be on the floor! After this you'll be begging for more!"

"You've got to be kidding me…." Aria made her way up the stage and whispered in Amaimon's ear. "Psst! Amaimon! Don't do this! We have better things to do than earn your brother some more money!"

"No! This'll be fun." He swished his lollipop from side to side.

"How are you going to eat with that thing in your mouth, dumbass?!" Rin decided to put in his two cents.

"Begin!" Mephisto moved aside and both Rin and Amaimon started shoving hot dogs in their mouths. Aria hadn't noticed Yukio until he saw him move behind his twin. Yuko was rubbing Rin's shoulders.

"C'mon Rin you can do it! Go go go!" She couldn't believe he was actually encouraging this…

"Rin, c'mon don't do this! Why do you guys feel the need to prove yourself stronger? I mean really… this is stup-" Aria was rudely interrupted by Mephisto placing a hand on her face and pushing her off the stage. She glared at the older demon as he continued to hype up the crowd.

"Ladies and gentlemen good evening, you've seen that seeing is believing! Your ears and your eyes will be bleeding! Please check to see if you're still breathing! Hold tight 'cuz the show is not over! If you will, please, move in closer! You're about to be bowled over, by the wonders your about to behold here!"

Aria was rubbing her temples. She continued to watch the eating contest and soon found herself wanting to cheer Amaimon on. By the looks of it, it seemed he didn't really need the encouragement. The demon was chugging down hot dog after hotdog with little effort. He was like a bottomless pit!

"C'mon Amaimon!" She started cheering for him. Aria figured if you can't beat 'em, join 'em.

Sure enough, after about twenty minutes or so, Amaimon was in the lead by at least ten hot dogs. Rin's face was turning green and a few seconds later he stopped eating. Rin was groaning and placed his hands on his stomach. Aria knew what would happen next… and sure enough, Rin threw up. Yukio stepped back a bit to allow Rin to finish.

Mephisto held up Amaimon's right arm up in a show of victory. He then hopped up on the table, stepping on the left over hot dogs, and pointed a finger out into the distance. "Round two is about to begin! Everyone to the go-kart racing stand!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Aria was walking home alone from school today. She sighed heavily as her grip on her backpack strap tightened. "Stupid bitch…" She mumbled to herself. Again it was the 'evil twins' that were picking on her. Rin had stood up for her in class but it did very little. The girls spit their venom at him and Aria ended up feeling bad.

"Aria!" It was Rin desperately running to catch up to her.

"Oh, hey, what's up?" she slowed her pace so the boy could slow down.

Rin was breathing heavy but soon caught his breath. "Hey I just wanted to say I'm sorry for today…" He rubbed the back of his head nervously. "Don't listen to them Aria, they're just jealous of ya!" He started to chuckle.

"I doubt it… they're just bitches Rin honestly…" Aria glared at the road in front of her.

"Nah! Really, I bet they're jealous you're an angel!" He was walking beside her now.

"Eh…" Aria just kind of pouted but let it roll off her back. Whatever, the day was over and she didn't need to dwell on the stupidity of those girls anyway.

They walked together for a few minutes, talking and laughing about random things. Aria enjoyed the time she had with Rin. It seemed it was becoming rarer and rarer now that Amaimon was back.

Halfway home, Rin placed a hand on the girl's shoulder halting her. She looked over at him to see what was wrong but his eyes were glaring dead ahead. As she turned to spot what had Rin's attention, her heart dropped. It was them… Sissy and Mira…. Her stupid bullies…

Rin took hold of Aria's hand and tried to drag her away but it was too late. The girls had already spotted them and the gentle hold Rin had on Aria's hand tightened.

"Well, well… look at this Mira… it's the school freaks." Sissy twirled a strand of her ocean blue hair on her finger.

"And where are you two off to? You know Aria… you should do us all a favor and drop dead." Mira placed a hand on her hips and taped her finger on Aria.

The girl was trying to control her temper…. Violence never solved anything. She sighed and held onto Rin's had tighter. "Listen skanks, I don't know what your problem is but beat it." Rin was definitely not going to stand there and take their insults.

"Oh shut up Rin! You're so stupid!" Sissy shoved him hard. Rin's temper was flaring. He clenched his jaw in anger and he ran his fingers through his hair to try and calm himself.

"The only reason why I'm not kicking your ass right now is 'cuz you're girls… I don't hit girls…" He glared at them.

"Oh please! As if a son of Satan has any morals!" Mira started to laugh.

"Don't worry about it Rin. Even if you did hit her, you'd only catch her whore, it's best to not get any closer to those disgusting animals." Aria wanted to hit them so badly… bust their lips open, bash their heads into the nearest flagpole over and over and over!... No… she had to calm down…

"Excuse me bitch?!" Sissy snatched a lock of Aria's raven locks but Aria held her tongue. She didn't want to show weakness by shrieking or crying or anything. Not in front of Rin and especially not in front of these girls.

"Let go of her!" Rin tried to pry Sissy's fingers off Aria's hair but damn that girl had a vice grip! He certainly couldn't hit her, so he was at a loss as to what he could do. Meanwhile, Mira just laughed.

Aria had enough. Enough of the abuse she constantly had to endure on a daily basis. In a fit of rage, she griped Sissy's hand that was still holding onto her hair and dug her nails into her wrist. The girl shrieked and released Aria's tresses but Aria refused to let go of her. She turned around so now Aria was facing Sissy and the other girl gasped. The little angle seemed to turn into a demon at that second. Her glare was deadly and her face was a little red from anger.

Now it was Aria's turn to pull Sissy's hair. She took hold of the ocean locks and gave them a good tug. Again, Sissy screamed and called for Mira to help her.

"Shut your cock-wash Sissy!" Feeling brave, and her adrenalin kicking in, Aria gave the girls' hair another good tug.

As Mira got closer, Rin stepped in and she stopped. "I-I can't help you! If I do, that demon will kill me!" Mira was genuinely scared of Rin.

He only gave her a confused look. "What?... I would never-"

Amaimon appeared out of seemingly nowhere and stood between Rin and Mira. "He's not demon enough to kill. But I am." He grabbed Mira by the throat and held her up in the air with one hand.

"Amaimon don't!" Aria let go of Sissy's hair and rushed to the demon's side. She wanted to teach them a lesson but not kill them.

"Don't be weak Aria. Wasn't it them who were always the cause of your pain?" His grip on Mira tightened.

"Let go of her!" Sissy was trying to pry Amaimon's fingers off Mira's neck, to no avail.

"Make me." The demon spoke with venom lacing every word.

Sissy seemed to be in thought for a moment before starting to strip. Aria's eyes widened in shock. What the hell was she doing?! Rin's eyes were also wide but…. he started blushing… it seemed he was slightly enjoying the sight. Amaimon however, was indifferent to the situation.

"No one can resist my charm!" Thankfully, she was wearing the school swimming uniform under her regular clothes. It was a two piece, with the top being frilly and the bottom was a tight, very small, looking skirt. And this was the reason why Aria refused to take up swimming. "If you let her go… I'll let you touch my soft, silky skin." She blew Amaimon a kiss and winked at him.

"You disgust me…" His hold on Mira didn't let up at all. "Maybe I'll squeeze until her head pops… what do you think Aria?" Amaimon knew the girl would protest but he was having fun pushing Sissy's buttons. He was having more fun torturing Mira though.

"If you were any kind of man, you'd want me! There is no boy alive that doesn't want me!" Sissy was feeling truly insulted. It was true that she was quite popular with the boys. She used her good looks to get whatever she wanted.

"I'm not a man huh?" She finally got Amaimon's attention.

"Obviously not! How could you resist all this?" She was wiggling her butt and outstretching her legs to make herself seem more appealing. "Why don't you prove yourself a man then?" She blew him another kiss.

"Oh, proof is all you need? Alright then." Amaimon let go of Mira and the blond was gasping for air. She managed to crawl over to Sissy, still gasping for air as her hands massaged her neck. Amaimon's hand imprint was left on her.

The seconds that followed were still a little fuzzy to Aria. All she remembered was Amaimon unzipping his pants and pulling his…. willy out and showing it to Sissy and Mira. Both girls' eyes went wide and mouths agape. Rin's right eye started to twitch and he had a bright red blush. Aria went stiff with the utter shock of what Amaimon had done. It seemed she had blacked out and was just standing there.

"See? I am a boy." He put it away and zipped his pants. Amaimon ignored Sissy and Mira as they fled in horror and he started waving his hand in Aria's face. "Aria?... Aaaaarrrriiiiaaaaa?... Don't ignore me!"

Rin face palmed. "You sent her into a shock induced coma with what you just did, you idiot!"

"Well how else was I supposed to prove I was a boy?" His innocent look only angered Rin more.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

It was a beautiful cloudy day. The sun was being held back by the rain clouds and Aria loved it. She lay sprawled onto the grass, amid all the flowers and closed her eyes. She enjoyed the breeze that caressed her as the sound of Amaimon's chewing was drowned out by Mephisto's ever creeping footsteps.

"Brother, do you mind giving Aria and I a moment alone?" Amaimon had to think about this for a second but then simply nodded. He needed to stock up on candy anyway.

Mephisto sat down, cross-legged, next to Aria. She was now sitting as well. He remained quiet for the most part until Aria decided to break the awkward silence. "So….what's up?"

Mephisto let out a sigh of frustration. "Raphael came to see me yesterday…. It seems Michael cannot be persuaded to let you live. He is intent on killing you." Aria was worried but what could she do? It's not like she could fight him… he would annihilate her. Michael is the strongest of all angels and archangels alike. There was no way she'd ever be able to stand up to him.

"I see…" was all she could say.

Mephisto outstretched his legs and patted his lap. "Come here." She raised a brow at this. "Relax, I'm not going to molest you or anything." She scooted closer to him but did nothing else. Mephisto sighed again and pulled her down. He gently rested her head on his lap and she lay there a little stiff. She was confused as to why he was showing this kind of affection. Mephsito was normally cold and distant, when not being silly and absurd.

"I just want to enjoy time with my daughter… that's all." He softly spoke. Mephisto looked unto the horizon, unable to look down at her. Aria closed her eyes and continued to enjoy the day. She remembered that Yukio had mention something like this once before. How Mephisto saw her as his daughter.

She was flattered… never had she had a father figure before. The orphanage was run by women… women who were anything but kind. She was so grateful that Mephisto had taken her away from that place… that horrid place… he gave her house and home… fed her and even offered her a proper education… and all he asked from her was for the girl to become an Exorcist. Easy enough right?... suspiciously easy…

She never really thought about why he saved her… she ended up settling with the excuse that she was an angel and for whatever reason, Mephisto wanted her powers. Or to use her for something. She was ok with that though. Because even though she didn't say it… she saw him as her father.

'_Sariel….'_ Mephisto started to drift off into his thoughts. _'This is what you were protecting…'_ He was gently stroking Aria's curly raven locks as the girl drifted to sleep. _'This is what you left us for?... left me for…'_ How could he tell Aria that he was the one who wanted to kill her human mother?... how could he tell her the truth… that he was jealous… jealous that a human whore had taken the heart of someone he loved…

Mephisto was no stranger to loving men and women. He really didn't prefer one or the other. It was all the same to him. If he fancied a woman one day he would have her. And if he fancied a man the next, then he would have him too. But it was always Sariel that made his heart flutter… it was Sariel that made him question himself…

'_Let me show you the sins of the flesh…and so much more…'_ it was with those words that he enticed Sariel to his bed. Those words had persuaded the angel to Mephisto's chambers night after night… and If Michael or any other angel ever found out of their love, they would be cast down into hell. But he couldn't help how he felt. He craved him… wanted him… and when he found out of Sariel's human lover… he lost it.

Mephisto was enraged with envy and jealousy over that human woman. How could she have taken his heart? His precious Sariel's heart… Mephisto confronted him of the woman but Sariel couldn't meet his gaze. He only heard his beautiful voice spew out what he believed to be lies… _'I love her Samael… I'm sorry but she is to have my child and I have every intention of being with her.'_ Mephisto grit his teeth in anger. How could he say this?... How could he have betrayed him this way…

Soon after, Michael figured out what happened between the benevolent death angel and the human woman. He wasn't the only one though. Many angels had fallen that day. Including Sariel and himself. Mephisto vowed he'd find that woman and destroy her… make her pay for taking Sariel from him… he wouldn't let that child be born.

However it seemed perhaps Sariel knew of Mephisto's intentions… or perhaps it was just him being protective as always… but he had hidden the woman and child from him… from everyone, even Michael. The Archangel had destroyed… murdered, all half-human half-angel children. Giants or not, Michael and a handful of other angels, had destroyed any child born of this sin.

Mephisto knew he would never see Sariel again… he knew he had lost the only one to ever make him feel real love…

'_This girl is all I have left of you Sariel… when I found out she was your child I thought it a cruel joke… but she truly is yours… how could I use her now?... knowing she came from you?...'_ And so Mephisto sat there… quietly thinking to himself. Reminding himself of the one he lost… and now there was the threat of losing the only thing that could ever tie him to Sariel… Michael wanted Aria gone at any and all costs… there would be no place in Heaven or Earth where she'd be safe but…. Hell?... Yeah right! His father, Satan, would jump at the opportunity to devour an angel! Especially if he could possess her. He had to think of something… he had to protect his only connection to him….


	16. Chapter 16

Aria was waist deep under Mephisto's bed. She knew she shouldn't be in there but she had suspected Mephisto of hiding his most perverted hentai there. Aria wouldn't have that! Now that she was a part of the family, and basically Mephisto's daughter, she wouldn't have hentai everywhere. Of course that being said, she realized this was HIS stuff…. She shouldn't be touching it, let alone throwing it away… so she decided to box it up and just hiding it away.

As she was wiggling and squirming, trying to fit under the demon's bed, she shuddered. Aria felt something lightly caress her left leg. She let out a scream, thinking it was a monster or some unknown demon, and started flailing her legs about. When she heard a familiar voice say 'oof', Aria stopped moving immediately.

It was Amaimon. He thought it would be a good show of affection to run his fingers up and down Aria's legs. He had seen one of Mephisto's movies, where a man was sensually running his fingers up and down a woman's legs, eliciting moans and giggles from her. When he asked Mephisto about it, he said it was a special form of showing affection so the woman would do 'special things' for the man. Probably not the best use of words for Amaimon….

Aria had kicked the greedy demon in the face, causing a nosebleed. She had cautiously crawled out from underneath Mephisto's bed and saw poor Amaimon holding his nose. The girl started apologizing profusely and placing small kisses all over his face. The demon's face was now red from blood and excitement. This was the most kisses he'd ever receive from her and he loved it. He wanted more. If it meant spilling a little blood then, why not? He could heal fast so it wouldn't be a big deal.

Amaimon held a grin on his face as Aria was placing small pieces of paper towel up the demon's nose. "There! This should stop the bleeding. Oh sweetie I'm so sorry!" Hearing her using such an affectionate word for him made his heart flutter. It had been about a month now that Amaimon and Aria were officially dating. When Rin found out about it… well that's another story.

Every kiss she placed on him made his stomach feel strange. He had brought up these feelings to Mephisto and his brother explained it was just a natural reaction to love. That if he didn't feel such things from Aria, then it wasn't love but lust and Amaimon knew A LOT about lust…. He wasn't a stranger to sex or things like that, since his other brother was the demon of lust. In fact, in the thousand years, or more, that he'd been alive, Amaimon had slept with many demon women. But he never felt anything like he did for Aria.

"It's fine." Amaimon unwrapped a chocolate and placed it inside Aria's mouth. She blushed at his assertiveness but liked it as well. "What are you doing in anuie's room anyway?" He was unwrapping a new lollipop for himself, since Aria had kicked the previous one out.

The girl was fidgeting with her hands for a second before rubbing the back of her head nervously. She shyly chuckled and explained to him about Mephisto's porno stash.

"Oh yeah, you mean the hentai anuie has hidden everywhere in the house? I can show you where it all is." His innocent face was so cute! Amaimon had no idea how adodrable he appeared to Aria when answering serious questions in his poker-face. His nonchalant attitude was so hot…

"What are you two doing in my room?" Mephisto was leaning on the open door and eating an ice-cream. "And what happened to you?" The demon raised a brow at his little brother's current predicament. Amaimon only shrugged, not caring about anything at the moment, except receiving more kisses from Aria.

Mephisto's eyes started scanning the room for anything missing or out of place. Spotting the stack of his hentai manga by Aria's feet, he pointed an accusing finger at the angel. "You! What do you think you're doing with my manga?!"

"I'm going to box it up and put it away. It's gross that you have this… filth lying around everywhere." Aria started placing the few manga books she found into a box. Mephisto quickly made his way towards her and stood protectively in front of his stack of books. "Mephisto, I'm not going to throw it away, just store them. I mean seriously…." Aria pointed to the other hentai manga books littering his bedroom floor. "You can't take two steps in here without stepping on a tentacle or some sort of filled orifice…."

"This is art! Besides, this is MY room! Neither of you should be in here!" He glared at them both. The demon did have a point though. Aria was aware that what he was saying held truth. She shouldn't be in here, and she especially shouldn't be touching his stuff.

"Alright, alright… just…. Can you not leave it lying around everywhere?... Seriously it's disgusting finding it in the kitchen, in the bathroom, living room, everywhere! If I find it anywhere but your room, I'm hiding it!" Her arms were crossed over her chest. She wouldn't back down, even though his glare was really getting to her. No. She couldn't show weakness in front of him. If she did, he'd eat her alive.

They were at a stalemate. Mephsito glared intensely at the girl but she wouldn't budge. Normally, Aria would be either crying or cowering right now. She was really holding on this time. He waited another minute, perhaps she would finally crack. But she didn't. Sighing, Mephisto nodded in agreement to her conditions and she rewarded him with a small smile. "Thank you." She simply stated and gently took hold of Amaimon's hand leading him out of his older brother's room.

~~~ Later that day… ~~~~

It was late. Around 9 or 10pm and Aria could feel her eyes starting to droop. She was cuddled with Amaimon, her head buried in his chest and his arms wrapped tightly and protectively around her. They were watching a movie together on the couch when Aria lovingly started to snuggle him. Amaimon again felt the strange sensation in his heart. Like a fluttering or that feeling you get when using a swing. He felt his face flush and start heating up but strangely he enjoyed it. The green haired demon could smell Aria's flowery shampoo and honey lotion. He had grown to love this smell, though at first he had made fun of her for smelling so dainty.

From the corner of his eye, he saw his brother eating some mochi ice-cream. Hmmm… Aria had made him try that once and it was freaking amazing! Amaimon's stomach started making funny noises and he realized it wasn't love this time. It was hunger. The Earth King gently wriggled his way out of Aria's grasp and made his way towards his brother.

After bugging him for like ten minutes, Mephisto gave in and handed Amaimon a bowl of the mochi ice-cream. They were both finishing the movie as Aria slept soundly on the couch. Both demons greedily ate the mochi, hardly even chewing.

Suddenly, disaster struck! Mephisto started choking on some strawberry mochi! He was gasping for air and flailing his arms like a madman trying to gain his brother's attention. _'Amaimon help me!' _he inwardly thought and tried to gasp but the younger demon was too engrossed into the movie to notice his brother's cry for help.

Suddenly, disaster struck again! Amaimon was now choking on chocolate mochi! He placed his hands on his throat, signaling Mephisto he was choking. To his dismay, his older brother was turning purple now. Crap… they were so screwed. They turned to Aria. The little angel sighed in her sleep and turned over. Her back was now to them and neither demon could call out for help. This was it… they were going to die choking on mochi ice-cream….

The room was spinning and Mephisto's vision was starting to get blurry when unexpectedly…. "HHHUUUUAAAA!" Aria sucker punched him and Amaimon in the gut, causing the mochi to fly out of their mouths and land on the floor with a 'plop.' They both gasped for air and Mephisto eagerly hugged the girl.

"Oh my little angel! I knew not devouring your soul for being so annoying would pay off!" He was gingerly stroking her hair. Aria chose to ignore that comment and just took it as Mephisto's way of saying thank you.

"H-how did you know we were dying?! Does the power of our love give you some sort of extra sense? Do you know when I'm in danger?" Amaimon started to cough, his throat obviously irritated with what was previously lodged in it.

Aria laughed and shook her head no. "I actually got up to pee and noticed you weren't sitting with me anymore. I looked around for you and saw you both choking, so I did the first thing that came to mind." She had a satisfied grin on her face. "What were you guys eating anyway?" She peered down at the floor where two gross puddles lay.

"Mochi." Both demons said in unison.

"Ah… so both of you were choking on squishy balls." Aria laughed. Amaimon just stared blankly at Mephisto and Aria. His brother was currently giving the girl a nuggie in response to her comment.


	17. Chapter 17

Aria pressed an ear gently to Mephisto's shut door. Raphael had come to visit today with news of Michael and things happening in heaven. She couldn't contain her excitement. The girl wanted to ask a million questions about her parents, their roles, heaven and angels and demons and so much more! However, her darling adoptive father forced her to stay put and not disturb their meeting. He had taken the Okumura bothers and Amaimon in with him. She thought that strange and her curiosity boiled inside her.

Trying to move about the mansion like a small field mouse, she tiptoed about until she came to Mephisto's office. She could only hear mumbling and it frustrated her. Damn that demon with his thick wooden doors! What was going on in there? And why couldn't she be a part of it?...

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"Our elder brother is not convinced." The heavenly entity took his seat ever so gracefully in front of Mephisto. He let out a heavy sigh. One filled with sadness.

"So he truly is intent on killing Aria then." The demon spoke more of a statement than a question. Raphael solemnly nodded.

"Who cares." It was Amaimon who spoke this time. Removing the delicate lollipop from his mouth, he continued to speak. "He hasn't been able to find her here so let her stay. There's nowhere safer for her than here… where I can watch her."

"I have to agree with him." Rin was standing beside his brother near the fireplace. He moved to stand behind the angel now. "There hasn't been any immediate danger towards her and no one has seen anything that would arouse suspicion of a threat to her…. So why not let her stay?"

"We can't Rin." It was Yukio this time. "There hasn't been any threat against her because Michael has been holding back… isn't that right?" He looked at the angel.

Raphael stood once again and clasped his hands together. Nodding in agreement to what Yukio had said, he answered the question on everyone's mind. "Yes that is correct. Brother gave me the chance to convince him of the girls' innocence. Convince him that she must not be destroyed but I fear I failed to do so." He moved to stand in front of the fire place now. Raphael watched as the flames danced and gave him warmth. "I must take her with me. I am afraid only I can protect her now. I can teach her our ways… her ways." There was silence for a moment before Mephisto cleared his throat.

"Yes." He closed his eyes and appeared to be deep in thought. Carefully choosing his next words, he continued, "Take her. It's the only way she will be truly safe…" And as if anticipating what his younger brother would do next, Mephisto held up his hand and stopped the greedy demon from overreacting.

Though Mephisto held his hand up to try and calm him, Amaimon was far from calm. "What?! How can you say that?! I won't let you or anyone else take her from me! She's mine and you know it!" The Earth King's eyes were ablaze.

"Think about this for a moment Amaimon… if she stays here, Michael will not only come seeking her but will destroy anyone in his way. You are absolutely no match for him. I can't even say if I would survive battling him… he was always the strongest of all of us." Mephisto now stood from his plush chair and started pacing. "I don't…. want to lose her either but…" He spoke ever so softly to himself.

"Are you guys listening to yourselves?!" Rin was angry now too. "You're all just treating her like an object! Has anyone thought about asking Aria what she wants? What if she wants to stay here with us?"

"This decision is not up to her." Raphael spoke once more. "There is more at stake here than you know. She is Sariel's child. She is entrusted with the sacred book of life and death… she is to watch over all angels and make sure they do as our Father commands… this is much bigger than any of you… taking over her father's role as an important angel of death is dependent on whether or not she comes with me… I apologize but neither you, nor her, have any say in this. She is to come with me."

Rin thought a moment on what he said. Raphael was possibly right. What did Rin know about heaven and angels?... "Ok…obviously Aria has to fill some very important role that was left empty by her father's fall from grace…. And yeah… who am I to question Rapahel? But… that doesn't mean Aria has no voice… she lives and breathes as any of us, so she has the decision to make of whether or not to take on this role."

Yukio wanted to agree with his brother. He wanted to stand by his side and support him but he couldn't. "I know your intentions are good Rin but… like Raphael said, this is much bigger than you or me or anyone else here… if she doesn't go this could very well lead to the downfall of heaven for all we know… you can't stop this Rin… I know she's your friend, hell she's OUR friend and I know you love her but… she is needed elsewhere."

Rin remained silent. He didn't know what to say to convince them otherwise. It seemed as if he was alone on this one. Amaimon, who claimed to love her, was silent. How could he say he loved her and let her go like this? Against her will? Looking over at him, Rin saw Amaimon's brows furrowed in anger.

"If that bastard comes anywhere near my Aria, I'll kill him myself. She's not going anywhere." Amaimon glared at the angel with a fury like hell's fire. He clutched his lollipop in his right hand rather tightly. It became fine powder between his fingers.

A frustrated sigh escaped the Time demon's lips. "Brother… understand that Aria is to go." He placed a gentle hand on Amaimon's shoulder to try and console him but he was harshly brushed away by him. "Do NOT anger me Amaimon." Mephisto said through gritted teeth. He was not having this now, not today. "Aria is to go with Raphael and that's it! I cannot have the council angered with me if Michael appears sword ablaze looking for the girl!"

Amaimon glared at his brother, which was not a wise thing to do, but in his current state, was too angry to care. He knew his anuie was always right about everything but not this time… right?... he couldn't be… not about Aria… his Aria… he couldn't let her go… So he remained silent.

"Then it's settled. She is to go with you tonight." Mephisto looked over at Raphael. The angel nodded and looked towards the door.

"Yukio, if you were to be so kind as to let our little mouse in." Mephisto clasped his hands behind his back in an attempt to hide his nervousness. He was afraid… afraid of what he planned to say to Aria in order for her to leave with Raphael and never come back… because this was the right thing to do… for him, his school, for her… for Amaimon…

Yukio quietly walked over to the door and suddenly opened it without warning. Aria clumsily stumbled in. She had he ear pressed against the door in an attempt to listen on the conversation but Yukio had suddenly opened the door, startling her and making her lose her footing. The girl fell into Yukio's arms and the half-demon boy blushed. Her heavenly scent was intoxicating for him and he didn't want to let her go.

Aria blushed as well. Her face was resting on Yukio's firm chest and man did he smell nice! Whatever cologne he was wearing made her want to cuddle him but she'd keep that to herself. Awkwardly apologizing to the boy, she removed herself from his embrace and gave everyone in the room a sheepish smile.

Raphael stood there in all his magnificent beauty. Aria was in awe at what she was feeling from him. He gave an aura of calmness and love like she'd never felt before. The angel's wings stretched in magnificence and he opened his arms out to her. "Come to me Aria." His words were like velvet.

She did as she was told. As if in a trance-like state, the girl made her way to him. She blushed as he placed a loving hand atop her head. "Aria…" He spoke again and she raised her head so their eyes would meet. "You shall depart with me to heaven. I shall teach you the ways of your brothers and sisters. You will learn of your role as keeper of Sariel's book and many, many more things." His smile could brighten up any room.

Aria was excited. Finally she would have the answers she was looking for! About her father, where he came from and about the mysterious world of angels! She was overjoyed! "Yes!" she exclaimed with happiness in her sweet voice. "But I can't stay too long, I have a test in a few weeks with Miss Kirigakure and I have to study." She continued to smile, blissfully unaware of her naivety.

"No." Mephisto looked directly into her eyes. Into her soul with those emerald orbs of his… those beautiful eyes she came to admire… "This is a permanent relocation for you my dear." He spoke with no sympathy, no love in his voice…

Aria furrowed her brows in confusion. "What… do you mean?..." She looked to Amaimon for answers but all she found was something she hadn't seen before… hate. Anger and hate in his eyes directed at her.

"Are you stupid? Anuie said you're leaving with that guy and never coming back." He placed a new lollipop in his mouth and his angry expression was replaced with one of nothing. He retreated to his usual poker-faced disposition.

Aria was speechless. He'd never talked to her like that before. What had come over him?...

"Hey you guys don't treat her like that! Just tell her the tru-" But Rin was cut off by Yukio's hand over his mouth.

"Aria you must leave with Raphael forever. You can't come back here. It's for your and everyone else's safety." He finished the sentence for his brother.

Still confused, the girl spoke. "I… I don't understand…"

"You've become a liability sweetheart." Mephisto answered. "Michael wants you dead by any means necessary. If you remain here you put us all at risk. Leave with Raphael. He can protect you and perhaps try to reason with Michael again. You must never come back." Mephisto sat in his plush chair once again with his hands clasped under his chin, supporting his head.

"But that's why I'm training so hard! To be of use to you! To protect you and Amaimon and everyone else here! You can't just let me go! Please… Mephisto I-"

"GO! Don't you get it?! Anuie has no more use for you!... So go." It was Amaimon who cut her off. "You have no place here anymore. We're done with you. Go live your life among those like you. There's no place for you here." Aria was silenced by this stab to the heart. How could he say that… after everything… after exchanging those words of love and comfort… those kisses and embraces they'd shared… how could he say this…

Feeling a hard lump in her throat, Aria tried to swallow some saliva but found it very difficult. Her breathing became a little strained and her chest hurt badly. The angel offered her his hand and she looked up at him once more. He offered no smile for her… no loving words that everything would be ok… "Time is of the essence." Was all he said.

Yukio was preventing Rin from saying anything else. He couldn't let his brother stop Aria or convince her to stay. No. It was better this way. She had to believe it wasn't worth coming back here. Though Rin was fighting him pretty hard to run to Aria and stop her, Yukio wouldn't allow it. He could take on Rin's anger for a few days but he couldn't take on the possible threat of Michael wreaking havoc trying to get to Aria.

The girl didn't reply. She just looked back at them with sadness evident in her honey eyes. Soon, they were filled with tears that didn't spill. She only looked back up to Raphael with a light smile and nodded. Turning her back to them, she took Raphael's hand in her small one, like a child with their parent. Squeezing ever so lightly, she started walking away with him out the door and down the hall, forcing the cry that wanted to escape, deep into the inmost parts of her darkest memories...

As he watched her go, Amaimon stifled the wretched emotions that started to fill his heart. Mephisto was right…. It was better this way… what kind of life could he possibly offer her? She was an angel. The complete opposite of what he was. Where he craved destruction and death, she radiated kindness and love. He thought of talking her into becoming a demon to be with him forever but that was selfish of him and he knew it. He wanted to keep her with him for all eternity at any cost but not at the cost of his beloved's soul… he loved her too much to damn her. Her soul was more precious than anything in this fucked up world… If this was the price he had to pay to keep her safe… he'd pay it.


	18. Chapter 18

**Thank you so much for everyone that has reviewed and liked this story! I'm happy you all like it!**

* * *

He held her close to him. Her soft locks of hair brushing against his face. She whispered "I love you…" so softly only he could hear. He kissed the top of her head in such a loving way he'd never show anyone but her. He sighed, allowing her scent to fill his nose and his heart. He could feel the warmth of her body relaxing him and he wished he could stay this way forever.

But the feeling soon came to an end. It was but a dream. A dream he encountered night after night after night since she had gone. Amaimon was sleeping alone in this bed now. He cuddled her pillow in a sad attempt to console himself from this loneliness. Her bed sheets still smelled of cherry blossoms and honey, like the lotion she would lather herself in. He had complained to her once that it was unnecessary to do such a thing. Placing lotion on your body to make you smell more appealing. Who did she need to smell so appealing to, if not him? He didn't understand it, nor did he care to now. This scent that he'd come to make fun of her for, was his only comfort now that she was gone. The only thing that could bring him close to her… make him believe she was still here… because if she wasn't, then why did this whole room smell like her then?... This was where she was and where he wanted to be…

He allowed silent tears fall into her pillows and be absorbed by them. He had done this countless times since she had gone and who knows how many more times it would happen again. He laid there, on her bed in misery… wondering if she was alright… if anyone was picking on her and if she was thinking of him… he wasn't there to help her now… he was torn to pieces and one could even say broken down. He sometimes thought he'd see her from time to time but realized it was his imagination. This feeling of utter sorrow he'd never felt before.

Amaimon had gotten used to drowning his sadness with destruction. With taking whatever he wanted and annihilating whatever it was that made him feel this stupid emotion. But he couldn't do that in this situation. Or could he?...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

How long had it been?... How long since she last saw those captivating golden eyes of the demon she had given her heart to?... She had no idea… time was nonexistent here… She spoke with Raphael a few times about it and by what he said, she deduced it had probably been about three human years since she was last in Assiah…

As she scanned the pages of Death's Tomb, the girl couldn't help but drift off into her own little world. A world where she could never bring herself to forgetting about Amaimon. His love for sweets always placed a smile on her lips. It had been so long since she last saw it…his wonderfully malicious smile… his evil laugh… his cunning touch and the way he made her lust for him with his indifferent stare…

A slight sigh escaped her lips. Aria heard about what happened when Satan had tried to open a door to Gehenna. How he took over Yukio's body and she tried with everything she had to help them… to descend from heaven and aid her friends and perhaps… if she was lucky… see Amaimon once more. However, that hope was soon crushed when, for the first time, she met him. Michael.

The heavenly entity would not allow her to return to the human realm. He explained to her, rather harshly, that she is to remain here, in heaven, and continue her father's work. Aria tried to explain she needed to help them. She needed to see Rin and Yukio again, it had been too long, but Michael would refuse her at every turn. Disappointed, the girl turned away and sadly returned to her realm.

She hated this job… playing judge and jury to the angels that seemed to stray away from their heavenly father's path. Even when found guilty, Aria would always want to give them a second chance because everyone deserved one right? Wrong. In Michael's eyes there is only one chance. The second you ruin that, it's over. If she could not exact a proper punishment, he would. Aria had expressed her fears of what exactly those punishments were to Raphael but he would change the subject or dismiss her.

How she grew to dislike this place…. For all the talk about how great and wonderful heaven must be the humans got it wrong… it was a place where she had no freedom… no free will… no say in anything at all… everything that was done here had to go through Michael first… and he was extremely strict. Had he always been this way?... Raphael had told her stories of how things used to be before Satan fell from grace. How things used to be when Michael and Satan were the closest of brothers… but once he defied their father… Michael and Satan grew apart immensely.

Completely on opposite sides, he explained that Michael and Satan started to argue more and more until the day he faced their father. There was an intense argument and then it happened. He fell. Michael tried reasoning with his beloved brother to no avail. However, Satan did not fall alone. He managed to convince other angels to follow him, including Aria's father. Ever since then, Michael had become this strict and overbearing being. Raphael believed his brother was trying to compensate for something he thought he had done wrong. Perhaps Michael blamed himself for his brother's fall and now tried to correct the matter by not allowing it to happen again. But he was too harsh… sometimes his vision of justice seemed…. Wrong.

Their father had disappeared without a trace…. No one knew of his whereabouts, not even Michael. It almost caused a panic because their source of order… of law… was gone. Being the most trusted and powerful of angels, Michael took on the role of temporary father until he could properly fix things. But by the looks of it… it only got worse and worse…

Raphael trusted Aria with this information and the girl promised to keep it a secret. Though she inquired more about her father, Raphael really didn't have much information to give her. He said Sariel was a very private man. Often seen with Samael, which at this point Aria learned was Mephisto, or seen a few times with Michael, Sariel rarely appeared out of his realm. He was a very busy man. It was his duty to make sure all angels maintained their grace and did the duty they were assigned. However… he started to falter… when he met Aria's mother, her name unknown to everyone but Sariel himself, he began to neglect his duties and allowed many sins pass by unpunished… until he himself committed a grave sin and lost his grace. But that's all Raphael offered her in regards to her father. He knew very little to almost nothing about his mother. It seemed Sariel kept her well hidden and her whereabouts… even if she was still alive or not was a complete mystery…

Aria tapped the delicate quill on the fine paper of her holy book. Always erasing the dead's names… always writing in the newborns to replace those gone… every second of everyday…. She had grown very weary of this task… how her father managed to do this for hundreds of years was beyond her…

She started to daydream of the things she missed in Assiah. How she missed the twins… were they alright? How did Rin fair in his demonic powers?... were they even alive now?... And what of Mephisto and Amaimon?... Where were they now?... She wanted so desperately to see them again…so much so that she didn't realize her tears fell onto the delicate paper and started to stain it.

"Michael will scold you if stain Death's Tomb Aria." Raphael's gentle voice ripped her from her thoughts. She slightly gasped and was frightened for a second. Aria thought Michael had caught her at first and she'd be punished but thankfully it was only Raphael.

Breathing a sigh of relief, the girl smiled up at the angel. "I'm sorry… I just… I really miss my friends… my…family…" Her gaze dropped to the marble floor.

The angel sighed heavily and placed a hand on the girls' shoulder. "I know… but you must let go Aria… it has been too long for you to continue dwelling on them. Besides… WE are your family… we have always been your family… whether Michael likes it or not, you belong with us not them. I have explained it to you before young one… your place is here with angels like you. Humans are… complicated beings… you do not belong with them. And don't get me started with the demons." She knew he was right… they had had this conversation before but it always pained her.

"I tire of this task…" Her gaze was now back onto the book. Raphael removed his hand from her shoulder but said nothing. "… I find it meaningless…I… I want to be an exorcist… I… want…" But she trailed off. She didn't want to finish her sentence, less she insult Raphael. Aria wanted to say she sought Mephisto's approval… she wanted him to be proud of her… everyone here was always too busy to pay her any mind… she was always alone… always isolated and forever writing in this blasted book… loneliness was her worst enemy…

"This task is not meaningless Aria." He had explained the importance of this job clearly to her when she first started. Perhaps she needed a reminder?

"I know… I didn't mean to insult your or anything like that, I just… grow weary of it…" She wouldn't meet his gaze.

"How about a little break then?" He offered her his hand to take. Aria had no idea how long she had been sitting there writing. It felt like an eternity. She would have believed it had been if she hadn't asked Raphael about it and figured out it had been three long agonizing years…. But a break sounded wonderful. Gently taking the angel's hand, she stood up and walked alongside him.

A few moments of awkward silence was finally broken by Raphael. "Tell me what questions plague your thoughts child."

She took a moment to think this out. There were a few questions she wanted to ask. "Well… why is it that all the angels here never put away their wings? And why is it that every time I call mine, they burst from my back in a bloody and painful way?..." Her innocent honey eyes always placed a smile on the older angel's face.

"I believe it's because you are half human. Michael sees it as a sin. Every time your wings appear he believes you are paying the price for your father's misgivings through blood and pain." Aria continued to listen intently. "As far as why we never hide our wings, there is no need to. Our wings are our grace. Or rather, the proof that we still have it." She looked very confused and he picked up on it. Raphael bent down on one knee so that she could see him better. Placing a hand atop her head, it looked as if they were father and child. "You are about…20 or so in human years now are you not?" She nodded. "As an angel you are considered but a newborn. Angels live for a very, very long time Aria… if not forever… I personally haven't seen one die of old age mind you…. I've seen them die in… other ways…. But listen… you are still so young… there are many questions that can only be answered by experience and age. I'm sorry I do not have all the answers you seek, but have faith and hope in knowing that you are finally where you belong."

She didn't want to hear that…. Hear that this is where she belonged. She wanted to go back… to live with Rin, Yukio, Shiemi…. Mephisto…. Amaimon…

"Yes…" She replied solemnly and offered no more questions. Before she could return to her work, another angel ran up to her and Raphael.

"Raphael, Michael wishes to speak with the girl." The angel raised a brow in curiosity.

"Did he say why?" The messenger angel shook his head no. "Alright… please let him know we shall be in his realm shortly." The other angel nodded and quickly hurried off to deliver the message. Aria looked up at Raphael. He only offered a pleasant smile to try and calm her nerves. He knew she was afraid of Michael… afraid of what he could do to her if she angered him.

Moments later, they were standing before Michael. His beautiful, majestic locks of honey colored hair shone brightly. His wings were the most magnificent of all the angels and his very presence commanded power and absolute authority. Yes…Aria was very afraid of Archangel Michael.

"Aria." His voice was calm and smooth yet still scared the poor girl.

"Y-yes?..." She didn't even know how to address him properly.

"Do you love your heavenly father? And I do not mean Sariel." His back was to her and Raphael. His hands clasped tightly behind his back and he did not waver in his stance for a second.

"Y-yes… of course I do." She answered softly.

"There is something I need you to do. Alone." He turned to face them both. Michael's eyes were so beautiful… but always so full of sadness… his blue eyes looked like the clearest of skies… but sometimes seemed to be like the saddest rainy day… and on days he was angry… his eyes were like the rays of the sun… ablaze with fury and if she let out a breath, Aria thought he would smite her.

She fidgeted nervously with her fingers but Raphael held her right hand to quell her fears. After a moment of no response from her, Michael continued. "If you truly wish to live here among us permanently… then I'm sure I can safely assume you know you must prove yourself?" She nodded. Aria knew staying in heaven for her wouldn't be easy. In fact, she wondered why he hadn't asked her to prove herself sooner. "I demand the complete loyalty of all angels… you know this correct?" Again she nodded. "In that case… you know anyone that has any association with demons is absolutely forbidden here." He walked closer to her and again she nodded. Stopping right in front of her he spoke again, a little softer this time but with the same authority. "I need you to prove to me you are loyal. That you will not run to aid your demon acquaintances if we were to go to war with Satan."

Michael could see she was confused. "I need you to prove your loyalty by eradicating all your connections to demons… specifically any and all loyalties you might still hold with those half breed Rin and Yukio." Aria gasped. There was no way he just asked her to kill Rin and Yukio… there was just absolutely no way….

She didn't reply. The girl was in too much shock and he could tell. "If you do not kill them Aria… you will be permanently branded an enemy of heaven and be disposed of quickly… the only reason why I have not done it is because of Raphael… he has tried countless times to convince me of your usefulness and believes that you can obtain your full grace…. That being said, it must be proven. Raphael and I shall accompany you to Assiah and watch you dispose of those abominations." Aria was speechless… she wouldn't comply with this request… no way… absolutely no way… "Lastly…" She looked up into his beautiful sky blue orbs… "If that demon that proclaims to be King of Earth is present when you encounter Rin and Yukio… you shall dispose of him as well. That will cut all your ties to demons and only then shall I accept you as one of us. Only then can you truly become a full angel and have access to whatever blessings were passed from Sariel to you."

This wasn't happening…. This was a dream… of course it was…. This wasn't real… no no no no …. This wasn't real…


	19. Chapter 19

**Thank you very much for all the reviews! I really appreciate it and it gives me the confidence to continue the story! So please continue to leave your comments!**

* * *

"I… I can't…" Aria's gaze was to the floor. What Michael was asking of her was impossible. She would never hurt Rin, Yukio or Amaimon. She wouldn't lie to herself though… she was very upset about how things transpired when she last saw them.

'_You've become a liability sweetheart…' 'You have no place here anymore…'_ Those words kept replaying in her mind over and over. Each time she heard their voices, her heart would break a little more. But she continued to force those memories back inside that little black box in her mind. It was the only way she could save herself from that heartache.

"You can't because you force yourself not to." Michael stared at her. His gaze was surprisingly softened towards her. He sighed heavily but soon offered Aria a sincere smile. Something rare indeed and the girl took notice of it in detail, for she did not know when she'd see it again. IF ever again…

"I know you think me cruel…" Michael continued. "But listen to me… our father created us to be obedient to him… to watch over his most precious creations… the humans. He created them in his likeness and we are supposed to protect them. Tell me…" His smile now faded… "Tell me how can we call ourselves protectors… when so many of us committed such a grave sin… bedding humans and creating children?... Half-breed children of angels and humans… when father saw this how do you think he felt?... Do you suppose he was happy?"

Michael's eyes were narrowed but not at her. He was staring off into the distance deep in thought. "The protectors of his most precious creation raped and fornicated… created abominations because of jealousy… lust… greed and other things… they were envious of the humans free will… became hot with lust for the daughters of men… and with that… those so called 'angels,' became demons." He clasped his hands behind his back.

"I know you didn't choose to be this… no one chooses their parents or their role in this world but… every breath you take is a sin… your very existence is a sin… I am giving you a chance to break away from that sin… to be truly forgiven and fully grasp your grace Aria… think about this carefully… These are Satan's children! The brood of the world's most evil being! Our father's adversary! Will you truly allow such beings to continue to kill and devour our father's most precious creation? You are an angel Aria! You are tasked with protecting humans and not allowing Satan and his demonic litter roam freely in Assiah!" Michael now looked towards Raphael for answers. "Tell her brother. Tell her of what will happen if she refuses her duty."

The healing angel bent down on one knee and placed a hand on Aria's shoulder. His gaze was kind but stern. "Aria… Angels that refuse their duty are severely punished. We are sworn to protect humans and guide them away from Satan and his influences. Michael is the eldest and wisest of us all. He is the only one who can stop Satan, now that father has… gone. He is giving you a second chance Aria… a chance to give up your human half and fully grasp your grace. With it, you can truly live here with us… your real family." His kind eyes held a hint of worry. He really wanted her to stay with them.

"But… why does it have to be them… why can't I just destroy other demons? Haven't I proven myself worthy with all the demons I've slain? I've even blessed a few of the exorcist's weapons! Surely that is proof enough isn't it?..." The girl tried to plea and bargain with the angelic beings but it wasn't working.

"Perhaps if you had committed a minor offence… however… Aria… you will never truly gain full access to heaven and its secrets until you have slain one of Satan's princes. That is the only true way to prove your loyalty as an angel. Your loyalty to your true father… You shall forever be only half an angel without your grace. You might think it isn't so bad now… but the older you become… the more you shall suffer. The only thing you will have to look forward to if you refuse… is a life of solitude, sadness and regret. You will not be accepted by heaven and you shall not be accepted by the humans. They will never see you as a protector… a shining beacon of light that grants them hope in their darkest days… no… they shall see you as a demon, there to devour their soul and bring upon them misery and destruction… is that what you want?" Michael was not sugar coating this at all.

"The humans will believe me… they'll see my angel wings and I'll use my grace, no matter how small it is, to protect and heal them… they won't see me as a demon…" Aria's voice slightly quivered. She was afraid… afraid that Michael was right… it was already really hard for her to make friends, she didn't need all the humans in the world to hate her now too… to be alone forever was her darkest fear.

"Aria… since you are half-human and half-angel… if you refuse to prove yourself, you will not be accepted in heaven, just as Michael said… you shall be stripped of your wings and your grace. You will no longer be an angel Aria… this is a punishment used only on angels that have committed great sin…Sariel exacted the punishment." Raphael's words shocked her. Her father punished angels in that way?...

"Sariel was a kind angel, he was never cruel. But you must understand that he was given the task of keeping all angels in line. Remember, our father dubbed him 'God's Command.' Any angel that went against our father's command was severely punished. Satan was the greatest offender and Sariel ripped his wings right off his back. Then, father thrust him down into hell to suffer for all eternity. Aria… this is not a game. This is not something you can bargain with. This decision is black and white. Angels that suffer this punishment become demons, if they don't die first. The choice is your Aria." With that, Raphael stood up once more and took his place beside his brother.

The girl was silent. She didn't know what to say. Aria was shaking slightly in fear. What would she do?... Kill her friends?... Kill the person she came to love?... She couldn't bear the thought of such a thing… "I… If I do this… I would die by the guilt and regret I'd feel for doing so…" She spoke the truth. It was the only thing she could say.

"Again, the choice is yours Aria." Michael spoke. "Let me tell you something before you make up your mind… Samael, or as you know him, Mephisto, he gave you up so easily… he didn't fight for you, he didn't even try to bargain in the slightest to keep you… why would you want to save the life of someone like that? Why would you feel any sympathy for him at all? Just because he 'saved' you from that orphanage? Aria, Sam was going to use you for his selfish purposes before he found out you were Sariel's daughter. How do I know he would do that, you ask? He confessed it to Raphael. When you died and Raphael gave you your life back, he turned you over to Sam to protect you from me. Right when Raphael handed you to him, he read Sam's thoughts. He saw his evil intentions… he was going to offer you to Satan…what better gift to the father of all demons than an innocent angel?... He would earn his father's favor and move up very high in the chain of command. He was going to manipulate you into being loyal to Satan and become part of his wicked army… as a weapon to use against heaven. Tell me why… why would you protect someone like that?"

No… that wasn't true… Michael was lying… he had to be…

"Your so called 'love' for his brother Amaimon is simply infatuation. Perhaps he used some of his demonic influences to make you believe you loved him. I'm sure you are aware he has power over Asmodeus, demon of lust? Reflect back to how easily he gave you up. Did he put up a fight for you at all? If the table was turned would you have given him up so easily?" It was Michael who placed a firm hand on the girl's shoulder now. "You have pure love my child… something a demon will never have. Something a demon knows nothing about… they have no loyalties… they don't know what love is."

He was right… Amaimon had given up on her so easily…

"He threw you away like trash because his brother had no use for you anymore… therefore, he had no use for you either."

'_GO! Don't you get it?! Anuie has no more use for you!...'_

'_We're done with you'_

'_There's no place for you here'_

Those horrid memories again…Amaimon didn't care… he lied… he lied about loving her… Aria felt a sharp pain in her heart and soon she found it hard to breathe.

"As for Rin and Yukio… well… they were only attracted to you because you are an angel. Demons naturally get overwhelmed with lust and crave to have a being like us all to themselves. They were nothing more than infatuated with you because of your heavenly influence… they could not resist the call of an innocent angel and therefore they feigned kindness towards you… they feigned friendliness only to get close to you and use you just as Sam and Amaimon managed to do… trust me when I say that next time you see them… they won't even remember you… because they never truly cared for you… do not be taken as a fool again Aria… your naivety will be the end of you."

Aria had never cried as hard as she did this day… she had never felt such a strong pain as she did now…

0o0o0o0o0o0o

It was a Saturday afternoon and Rin was out on the beach with his friends. Everything seemed so… perfect. The day was sunny and warm. The cool crashing waves provided such a refreshing air… and Rin had to sell stupid grilled squid at Mephisto's request. Or rather, demand.

"Stupid Mephisto!" He grumbled under his breath. As he looked out into the distant horizon, he saw as his friends were all in their swimwear and enjoying their time out in the water. He sighed and grunted in annoyance.

"You know what? Go ahead and take a break Rin. I'll cover for you a bit." It was his twin, Yukio, who offered him this relief. Ah! Bless Yukio! Always in the nick of time when he was distressed. Rin patted his brother's back and gave him a huge smile of gratitude. He stripped himself of his shirt and pants, exposing his well-toned body and swim trunks underneath this whole time, and joined his friends in the merriments.

"You see how they laugh and play? So happy without you… as if you never existed… as if you never suffered for them…" Michael spoke low and his voice held some sadness… or was it anger? Aria couldn't tell at the moment… she was entranced with watching her former 'friends' having so much fun without her…

As she watched the boys all start splashing Izumo with water and playfully teasing her… she couldn't help but feel rage… feel jealousy and betrayal… they weren't sad at all that she was gone…

She could feel her small soft hands becoming fists. Her stomach held a sinking feeling of despair and yet longing… longing to be a part of all that happiness they shared… happiness they had without her…

"Do you think Rin regrets killing you? Because by the looks of things… it seems to me he's happier than ever and doesn't even remember the great suffering you endured to keep him and Amaimon from destroying each other."

Ouch… another stab to the heart… stabs at her pride… She was feeling sick… she wanted to throw up… she wanted to scream at the top of her lungs… RIN! RIN YOU BASTARD! AFTER I FORGAVE YOU FOR KILLING ME!... but she held it inside… her little black box in her mind was flooding with the memories she tried to forget… just wanting to burst out and scream…

"Why don't you go and wade your feet in the water Aria? Sooth your soul." Raphael was truly just offering a kind alternative to screaming. He could feel her distress… he was after all, the angel of healing. He just wanted to heal her broken heart.

"No. Let's get this over with… the sooner this is done, the sooner I can truly heal."

Rin was having so much fun. He had never been happier than he was now. Shiemi was wearing the very short and rather revealing swimsuit he had bought for her. Much to his delight. She sure was stunning in it. Her breasts would heave with every breath she took and he was relishing in the sight.

Shiemi ducked underwater and Bon took that opportunity of distraction to dunk Rin's head under the ocean waves. When he came back up, as he rubbed his eyes, Rin saw out into the horizon what seemed to be a person standing on the water… but how was that possible?! Oh wait the person had wings! Ah of course that's how they were doing it… they were floating on the water with the help of their angelic wings… WHAT?!

Rin pointed out to his friends to look in the direction of the strange person. Everyone watched as the person slowly walked over to them. The person's wings fluttered ever so delicately with the soft breeze. As they got closer and closer, everyone realized it was a girl… a girl with wings… wings that would have been as white as snow but were tinged black at the bottom… she was wearing a simple white dress and had beautiful long curly honey-brown hair. All the boys thought she was really cute but they admired her wings the most… was she an angel?...

"She might be cute but keep your guard up… she's obviously not normal. She could be a demon disguised as an angel." Bon addressed the group and everyone nodded in unison. "Get out of the water, now!" He said as he realized the girl was now heading towards them at top speed. Her wings enabled her to stride over the water effortlessly. It would be only a matter of seconds before she reached them.

Everyone scrambled to get out of the water and they all took a defensive stance once on the soft sand. Rin placed a hand on the hilt of Kurikara. Yukio now joined them and he placed a hand on one of his guns. The girl slowed down but her wings were still flared. They were magnificent in the sunlight.

"A-are you an…. Angel?..." It was Rin who asked.

"You don't know?..." Rin looked very confused. Why did she ask him something like that? Of course he didn't know, though he supposed it was possible, since he was a son of Satan, demons existed and therefore it wasn't too farfetched to believe that angels did too right? After a moment of awkward silence, the girl spoke again. "Yes… I am…my name is Aria…"

"Aria… wait that's your name or are you an Aria Exorcist?" Rin scratched his head in confusion.

"… You don't know who I am?... You forgot about me…" She whispered very softly but Rin still heard her.

"I'm sorry but I don't think I've ever met you before… I'm sure if I had I'd defiantly remember an angel!"

Aria scanned the faces of everyone else. They all seemed confused. No one appeared to know her… they had all forgotten her… every single one of them forgot…

"My name is Aria… I have no last name… no one's cared enough to give me one…" _'Amaimon did…' _her thoughts interrupted her. "…We used to be friends… we even went to Mepphy land together… but I guess… I never meant anything to you if you don't remember me…"


	20. Chapter 20

**To Spirit Kiss: No they did not make Rin and the gang forget o: You'll find out in this chapter what happened!**

**Thank you everyone who likes and comments! I really appreciate it! I hope you're all enjoying the story! It's almost over! .**

* * *

Blow after blow, Aria swung her blades at Rin. He was dodging expertly, trying to avoid withdrawing Kurikara. The boy didn't want to go demon on her but if she kept this up, he'd have no choice. They were at it for an hour now. Aria would slash at him but Rin avoided her. She was growing increasingly frustrated. It was obvious he trained rigorously throughout these three years.

Aria jumped high into the air with her blade capturing the sunlight brilliantly. "God, shine your light upon me…. Give me the strength to destroy the spawn of Satan!" Aria's double scythe began to glow an intense red. "Howl of the dead!" She swung her angel's scythe and out from it emerged a red-glowing light. With great speed the light directed its way towards Rin. This attack cut the very air it glided through. Rin jumped high just in the nick of time as the red light swiftly dashed by him, only to create a deep crater into the sand where it hit.

"She's seriously trying to kill Rin…" Yukio spoke to the others as they stared in awe. This angel whom they only just met moments ago had some sort of vendetta against them… but why?

Landing on a nearby rock, Rin looked up at the angel. _'What's her problem!?' _He thought to himself.

"Why do you not fight back?" Aria remained in the sky with her blade firmly in her grasp. "I see you hold onto your sword but you do not draw it." What was he playing at? Was he waiting for her to let down her guard?..

"I'm not going to kill an angel! I'm sure that's a ticket straight to hell when I die…" He mumbled that last part.

"You're Satan's spawn… you're already sentenced to hell." Aria removed one of her scythe blades and chucked it at Rin. "Flying guillotine!" The blade darted towards the boy and poor Rin had to dodge yet again.

"Geez crazy lady! I told you I have no idea who you are! Why are you attacking me?!" Rin narrowly dodged this last blow from her. She remained silent. Aria didn't want to be swayed by anymore of his lies and just wanted to end this quickly. The girl recovered her missing blade and swiftly swung her double scythe at the demon only to miss him by a hair. Or so he thought. A deep gash appeared on his bare chest that started to quickly bleed. "Great… that's gonna leave a scar…" He mumbled. Thankfully though, Rin's healing capabilities were much greater now than before. The wound was quickly healing itself just as quickly as it started bleeding.

Rin grabbed a hold of Aria's wrist tightly and managed to stop her for the moment. He held her close to him to the point where Aria could feel his hot breath on her. She blushed and narrowed her eyes at him. "That's enough! You're going to tell me what the hell's going on here! I'm done playing this cat and mouse game with you! I don't want to hurt you but if you continue this… then I'll have no choice." He spoke in a harsh whisper. Aria scanned his eyes for sincerity and found it.

The girl sighed heavily and cast her glare to the floor. She refused to look back up at Rin for it might sway her current mood. Aria didn't want to hurt him… she truly didn't but what else could she do? She had no place here anymore and heaven was her last home. If she didn't kill Rin and Yukio then she had nowhere to go. No… she had to do this… she couldn't stop now! Michael is right! They are Satan's children for god's sake!

"Release me demon!" Her glare was intensified.

"No." His face was only millimeters away from hers now.

'_What the hell is he doing?!_' Aria thought. Her heart began to race and her face became hotter and hotter by the second. _'Everyone's watching us!'_ Rin's nose lightly brushed Aria's for a split second which caused her to lean her head back an inch.

"Why… are you trying to kill me?…" But Rin matched her and only inched closer. He didn't realize that Kurikara was slightly out of its holster and released some of his demon energy. Rin's blue flame encircled them both. His flaming blue horns appeared and Aria saw a hint of his fangs before he did the unthinkable…

Rin closed his eyes and wrapped his free arm around Aria's waist. He held her firmly in place as she tried to feebly wriggle herself free of his grasp. Rin let go of her wrist and placed a gentle hand on her cheek. He brought them closer together and the boy boldly kissed the angel. Aria only struggled minimally before giving in. She did not kiss back but she was enjoying his lips on hers immensely. Her heart seemed to skip a beat as she took in his smell. She blushed at the contact and all bloodlust seemed to melt away.

"Rin what the hell are you doing?!" It was Yukio who spoke this time. He pulled his brother away from the angel and pushed Kurikara back into its holster. Immediately the demon energy vanished and he seemed normal again.

"Uh… what?..." Was all he said. Rin seemed so confused. He held his head for a moment and when his twin told him he had just kissed his attacker, the boy's face flushed. "I-I don't know what came over me, I swear!" He held his hands up defensively. "I don't even remember doing it! I was just overcome with an urge to hold her and then… well I don't remember what happened after that…"

Yukio was confused. How could his brother not know he was kissing another girl?! Especially with his current girlfriend, Shiemi, right there?! He looked over at said girl who seemed heartbroken. Her eyes were watered and Shima was trying to comfort her. Bon and Izumo were glaring at Rin while Konekomaru was scratching his head in confusion.

"Well whatever happened you're going to have to explain it to Shiemi you idiot! You kissed this girl in front of your girlfriend!" Yukio was too busy scolding his twin to notice the growing anger in the little angel beside them.

"You see?" It was Michael standing behind Aria. He gently whispered in her ear. "He was overwhelmed by your grace in his demon form, that he tried to make you his… I told you… demons will only devour you… he cares not for you, just for your power… He was overwhelmed by lust just as I said he would be. Do you think me a liar now?"

He was right…. He was right about everything… so that means… he was right about Amaimon…

Aria sent a punch flying straight into Yukio's face. The poor boy tumbled backwards and when he regained his composure, he held a hand to his nose. It began to bleed profusely and Rin was glaring at Aria now.

"Alright that's it!" His grip on Kurikara tightened. "You can do whatever you want to me but… I won't let you touch my brother or my friends. You want a fight? You've got one!"

"You're no friend of mine… you're no family… all of those lies that you believe keep you clean… they don't… I won't let you put the veil over my eyes again…" Aria glared straight into Rin's eyes. "You'll say anything to make me blind to the truth… I won't let you defile me again demon!" With one swift motion Aria pounced on Rin. She held him up with one hand by his throat.

"You… crazy bitch…" He managed to choke out.

"Let me set you free…" She whispered right before she threw the boy into the air and quickly jumped up after him. She grabbed her blade and plunged the tip of it into Rin's side. He screamed in pain and landed hard on the soft sand below. Aria was on the sand now as well and her wings flickered, much like Rin's tail, in delight. She slowly made her way towards him before a soft hand placed on her chest stopped her.

"Wait." It was Raphael. He wouldn't allow the girl to take another step forward. "Brother we must stop at once… this isn't right." Michael only glared at him. "Look at her wings! They are becoming tainted!" Raphael was right. Aria's wings were becoming black. It wasn't just the tips this time… they were almost half covered in darkness.

"It matters not. Once she rids the world of Satan's demon spawn, Aria will receive her grace and the problem will correct itself." Michael tried to urge Aria onwards to kill Rin and Yukio.

"No… It's too late for her… you know that." Raphael spoke softly. Aria tried to make her way past the angel but he stopped her. He kneeled and placed both his hands on her shoulders. "Aria… you have darkness in your heart… you are bent on revenge and the darkness is so strong it's tainting your wings… you must let go of this hatred before it consumes you… we shall have to return to defeat the twins at another time."

"No!" Aria slapped his hands away from her. "No! I must end this now!" She ran towards Rin but abruptly stopped. There, before her, was Mephsito. He was standing protectively in front of the twins. She stood there with her heart fluttering. She witnessed as all his friends were huddled next to him… they were all glaring at her… they were demonizing her… they hated her for hurting their friend…

Shiemi was attempting to heal Rin soon after Yukio's nose bleed finally stopped. Izumo and Konekomaru were chanting a protective barrier spell to keep Aria away; all the while Bon and Shima were ready to attack her if she got any closer. _'They're all protecting him… he has all those people who love him… and I don't have anyone…'_ Aria thought.

"It's nice to see you again my dear." Mephisto smiled sickeningly sweet at her. Aria seemed to be in a trance-like state and didn't even notice the demon talking to her. She was fixated on Rin and his friends.

'_They hate me… for hurting one of their friends… I mean absolutely nothing to them… why… why isn't there anyone that cares for me…'_ her eyes started to swell with tears that she was trying to force back in. _'I'm an angel… shouldn't I be loved?... not the sons of Satan…'_

Raphael was standing behind her now and placed his hands on her shoulders once more for comfort. He could feel the anguish she was going through. The pain her heart was trying to endure. She was shaking slightly and her nose was starting to turn a little red. Aria was trying so hard to hold back her tears that her face was becoming a little flushed. "Breath…" Raphael whispered.

"We have no business with you Sam." Michael took over the conversation. He stood between Aria and Mephisto.

"No but if you sick your little attack dog onto my adopted children here… well then… we have a problem." Mephisto crossed his arms over his chest.

'_I thought I was your…'_ Raphael could practically hear and feel Aria's heart shatter. The pain she felt at the very moment Mephsito said that was like a thousand daggers to the girl's very soul. Aria's heartbeat was becoming more rapid and he feared she would lose it if this continued any longer.

"You kept her hidden from me for too long Samael! And now you keep me from riding the world of these abominations?! Step aside or you shall be the one to die today." Michael would not be intimidated by Mephisto.

"You're really in no position to threaten anyone." It was Amaimon who appeared seemingly out of nowhere who spoke. He calmly walked up to his brother and stood at his side. "I don't care for the Okumuras… but if you threaten my Anuie…" He crushed the lollipop in his mouth. "Then I'll kill you."

Amaimon looked over at Aria for a split second before returning his gaze to Michael. He had seen when Rin kissed her and he was beyond pissed. He wanted to rip his throat out the very second he had grabbed onto her wrist and brought her close to him. Mephsito however, kept him in check and forbid him from doing so. Amaimon felt white hot jealousy and rage building within him when he saw how much Aria seemed to like Rin's kiss. He was ready to go full demon and rampage through the beach killing anyone in his path. His brother was the only thing that kept him at bay. He had to keep his cool now. Amaimon didn't want to stir up any feelings in Aria, lest she suffer the consequences from Michael.

'_No! Amaimon no!'_ Aria desperately wished to tell him to leave. To please get out of here for if he didn't… she would be forced to kill him as well. As much as she tried to hide it, Raphael felt the sudden rush of emotion that flooded her body. The angel could even feel when her stomach did backflips at the very sight of him. She truly loved him.

'_Hide your emotions from Michael Aria.'_ He mentally warned the girl. Aria swallowed hard and slightly nodded.

"Why don't you tell her the truth hmm?" Mephisto's cocky grin only enraged Michael further, though he did not show it. "Why not tell her the truth?..." Michael only glared at the demon and remained silent. Aria furrowed her brows in confusion. "Do you know why they can't remember you?" He was looking straight into Aria's honey eyes now.

She said nothing but started to feel concerned. Had the angels lied to her?... what was going on?.. Mephisto took a step forward but the second he did, Michael matched it. The demon let out a haunting chuckle. "The reason why they can't remember you is because of what you are. Angels were never meant to be worshiped or loved by humans. Angels are just messengers of the Holy Father and nothing more. The second you left this place with Raphael, Rin and the rest, forgot about you. Angels are not meant to be remembered. They are to be in the shadows protecting humans."

'_What?... wait… if this is true… then they lied to me… I…' _Aria stared at the floor contemplating on what Mephisto just said. _'I… I don't understand what's going on! Who's been lying to me?! Mephisto?... Michael?!...'_ Again, she remained silent but thoughtful.

"However…" Mephisto continued. "If you remain here… the memories they all lost will slowly return to them. In time, they will recognize you once again and all will be as it once was."

"What he says is true Aria." Michael broke the awkward silence. "But that does not change the fact that the love these demons claimed to have for you was false." At that, Amaimon's poker face changed to one of disgust. He never lied about loving Aria. He would never make something like that up. "You witnessed it yourself. Rin could not control his lust for an angel and tried to make you his right here in front of everyone! It is only because of your grace that he 'cares' for you."

"… You've been using me this whole time… to do your dirty work for you…" Aria whispered to herself.

"No. Aria what we've said was all true. About your grace, your place in this world and about the punishment that will be inflicted upon you if you do not complete your assignment. The part about them not remembering you well… that was true to an extent…" Raphael was trying to de-escalate the situation.

"You're trying to sugar coat the fact that you were using her. Your true intentions for the girl have been discovered and now you try to manipulate her with carefully placed words." Mephisto stood his ground. "I let you go Aria because only they could properly teach you of your powers and of your father. I knew you would stop at nothing to learn more of Sariel and going with these two was the only way you would get the answers you sought. But I knew they would try and pull something like this off… Michael and I never saw eye to eye…"

"Stop it." Aria removed Raphael's hands from her shoulders and backed away from them all. "Stop talking…. All of you… you all used me in your own way… I was nothing but a tool for you all… a stupid girl you all manipulated to use how you saw fit!" Tears started streaming down her face. She couldn't hold them back anymore.

"Ari-"

"NO!" She cut off Mephisto. "Shut up! All of you!" She slowly continued to back away until she tripped and fell onto the sand. "I… I don't want this…" Aria bit her bottom lip in an attempt to stop the tears but failed. She only caused herself to bleed. "I don't want to be an angel! I don't want to be a part of anything that has to do with any of you!" She screamed with her eyes tightly shut.

"You don't know what you're saying. Stop being ridiculous and stop with your crying. You will get over it soon enough. Do as you are told and finish the twins! And when you're done with them, destroy that bastard that dares to call himself King of Earth!" Michael had enough. This was taking longer than expected and now the whole mission was in jeopardy because of Mephisto.

"Don't cry… it's alright Aria." Amaimon had made his way to the girls' side without anyone noticing him. "I'll play everyone's fool if that's what you wish." Aria looked up at him with a frown. What was he talking about? "If you do this… you'll hate yourself in the end… I know you still want to be friends with Rin and that's ok…"

Aria was stunned at what Amaimon was saying. He had told her once he'd never share her with anyone. She was his and he never wanted to see her anywhere near the Okumura twins, especially Rin, ever again. And now he says it's ok to be friends with him?...

"You feel used by everyone… but you don't have to… I…. I'm sorry for letting you go… I thought if I did so you'd have a better life… how could you love a greedy demon like me?... An angel who loves a despicable demon who lusts for destruction… that's unheard of… but you did… you loved me with a purity that I'll never understand…" Amaimon gently held Aria's hands in his. "Letting you go was the hardest thing I've ever had to do…" The girl was blushing like mad now. She was embarrassed because everyone was staring at them. She could feel all their eyes over her and she was embarrassed Amaimon was expressing his feelings for her in front of everyone. She knew he was a private person and so this was something very difficult for him to do. "I promise to never let you again if you stay with me… I'll protect you, angel or not, you're my Aria and mine alone."

Amaimon rested his forehead on hers. "I don't care if everyone says this is wrong… everything feels right when I'm with you so… please… forgive me and stay with me Aria…" As embarrassed as she was, she couldn't hold back. Aria loved Amaimon with every last bit of her soul. She wrapped her arms around him and gave him the biggest hug she could muster up. Her tears were staining his shirt but he didn't care. Her heart fluttered viciously at the contact she received. His hug felt so warm and right. This love she was receiving was something she desperately needed. She yearned to feel his touch again even if she had lied to herself and said she never wanted to see him again. She knew this was where she truly belonged. At Amaimon's side… forever.

Michael roughly took hold of Aria's arm and tried to rip her away from the greedy demon. At the sudden touch Amaimon bared his fangs at Michael and he slashed at him with his claws. Amaimon held onto Aria tightly and glared at the angel.

"You wish to stay with this vicious demon Aria?! You would betray your own kind and your only family to be with this monster?!"

"He isn't a monster!" Aria defended. "I'd do anything for Amaimon! I love him!"

Michael was taken aback by her bold statement. "Do not be a fool! You're embarrassing yourself! How dare you speak such blasphemy!"

"It isn't blasphemy! It's the truth! I love Amaimon and I won't hurt him! Rin and Yukio are my friends and you can't force me to hurt them either!" Aria held onto Amaimon tightly. She'd never let go of him again.

It was a few minutes of silence before Michael spoke again. "So you have made up your mind then?" Aria nodded. "Well, you heard her Raphael." The elder angel looked down to Aria in disgust. The other angel remained silent but his eyes held a silent pleading to Aria. He wanted her to change her mind but he knew she wouldn't. "Then I shall exact punishment."

Michael tore Aria away from Amaimon rather violently. The girl struggled to free herself from his grasp but failed.

"Let go of her!" Amaimon hissed. He lunged at Michael but only to be stopped by Raphael.

"This is what she decided. She must suffer the consequences." Raphael kept Amaimon at bay as Michael forced Aria to her knees. He placed his right foot on her back and he took hold of her wings.

'W-what are you doing?!" Aria asked with fear evident in her voice.

"Look at this…" Michael outstretched Aria's wings. "They are nearly all black… consumed by hatred… and your grace… if there is any left it is meager… no… you are not fit to be an angel… you are not fit to take Sariel's place…"

"Please… don't…" Aria whispered.

"You are forbidden from ever speaking our father's name. Never again shall you experience heaven and its beauty… I knew you were nothing more than an abomination… your name is nothing but a stain in history." Michael's words hurt… but not as much as what he did…

Aria could hardly make out what Amaimon was saying. She knew he was trying to stop Michael but Raphael wouldn't allow it. He desperately tried to reach her but he didn't make it in time. The demon's eyes grew wide at what the angel did to Aria. He couldn't save her… he couldn't protect her from this ridiculous punishment. "Forgive me..." he whispered and watched in horror.

Rin and Yukio, along with everyone else present, witnessed an appalling sight… Michael ripped Aria's wings right off her back. He pushed hard with his foot on her spine and pulled back the girl's wings. Aria's horrific screams were heard loud and clear. Blood splattered all around her and the sound of tearing flesh and cracking bone made everyone's stomach churn. She could feel the blood trickle down and heard it hit the sand. Aria continued to scream until her voice gave out. She felt dizzy and weak. It was hard for her to breathe and she knew at any moment she would pass out. Her body would give way and maybe… just maybe for the third time… she'd die… permanently.

Michael tossed the wings to one side and with his mighty spear he struck them. The wings, which were nearly totally black, caught fire and disintegrated into nothing but ash onto the sand. However, by that time, Aria had blacked out. She had long lost consciousness before her wings were completely ripped from her.


End file.
